We are Family
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: When a run in with Walker leads Dani Phantom to Danny Phantom, Dani is immediately happy to Danny. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. The Fentons unofficially adopt her! Now Dani must struggle with Middle School, bullies, enemies her and Danny share, the past and worst of all: Herself. After PP
1. Chapter 1: Dani? Danny?

**Yeah, yeah, so this has probably been done before at least a hundred times but I DON'T CARE. This is the first DP fic I've ever made so review, follow, favorite and enjoy!**

**Oh FYI: the POVs change a lot during this first chapter, but for the rest of the book it should stay mostly in Dani's POV.**

Chapter 1: Dani? Danny?

Dani POV

"So this is the Ghost Zone" I said out loud looking around. I had accidently come in here, but hey I had never been here before so I was curious.  
"I don' see the big deal. It's just a bunch of floating doors and- whoa!" I say as I'm literally shoved out of the way by a ghost. I fall to the floor of the chunk of rock I was on and look up.

"Hey!" I say looking up then notice a bunch of other ghost running in the same direction "What, are you running from?"  
One ghost stops and looks at me "Walker!" He yelps and keeps running-err flying.  
I look back and see several green ghosts in what looked like police uniforms catching other ghosts. My eyes widen and I quickly start flying away but a blast gets me and a ring of green plasm ties my arms to my sides. I struggle against the band.  
"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" I yell and struggle harder. Suddenly a tall ghost with a white face, green eyes and a black fedora on is floating in front of me.  
"I haven't seen you around here punk. That means you here without permission. That's breaking the rules" He says his eyes narrowed.  
"I didn't know that was a rule! I've never been here before!" I say desperately.  
"Ignorance of law isn't an excuse, you come around here again and we're going to have a problem" He says and undoes my ring.

I fly towards the first portal I see and bolt straight through it.

Danny POV

"And it's done! The new and improved Fenton Portal, with faster music downloads" My dad says smiling as he turns on the Fenton Portal 2. I smile. All had been well, Sam's my girlfriend, I'm a little more popular at high school and Jazz hasn't been as overprotective over me. Plus my parents hadn't ripped me apart molecule by molecule, so that's always a bonus.  
"Looks good dad" I say standing in front of it. As I'm looking at the portal though suddenly a ghost pops out. I recognize her immediately.  
"Dani?" I exclaim as she barrels into me and knocks me to the floor. She breathes heavily and then looks up and sees me.  
"Hey cousin" She says and gets off me "Sorry"  
"It's okay, but why were you in the Ghost Zone?" I ask her.  
"I stumbled into a portal and… I was curious" She explains sheepishly. I then notice she's shaking slightly.  
"You okay?" I say.  
"I'm fine just shaken up" She says and smiles bravely.

"Get away from my son, you ectoplasm freak!" My dad suddenly yells at her. She squeaks frightened and hides behind me.  
"No, no, no! Dad it's okay!" I say quickly looking at my dad who had grabbed and ectoblaster; Dani peeks out from behind my legs "This is Dani, with an 'I'"  
"You sure I can't blast it?" He asks and I face palm.  
"Pretty sure" I say slightly annoyed "She's family"  
"What?" My dad asks and I sigh. This was going to take a while.

We walk up to the kitchen, where we could all sit as a family to explain this. The whole time Dani isn't more than three inches away from me. She still hadn't powered down but that's okay. Jazz and mom are already in the kitchen. My mom is putting ectoplasm samples in the fridge while Jazz is reading 'Ghost hunting: A guide for newbies'. Dani hides behind my legs again.  
"How did building the portal go boys?" mom asks as she closes the refrigerator  
"Swell honey" Dad says  
"Pretty good and we found someone or, she found us" I say and Jazz looks up from her book and my mom knits her eyebrows together. Dad takes a seat at the table while remain standing.  
"What do you mean sweetie?" Mom asks and I motion for Dani to come out.  
"This is Dani Phantom" I say motioning to Dani and then add "Dani with an 'I'"  
"She looks kind of… like you. When you go ghost" Jazz says and I chuckle.  
"Oh, you have no idea" I say "Dani, why don't you turn human?"  
"Sure" She says and powers down. My family gasps.  
"How is that possible?" Mom asks her eyes wide.  
"Well, Vlad as we know was crazy, and was trying to clone me-"

Dani POV 

I cut Danny off.  
"But he failed, I was one of his… imperfections" I look at the floor "A mistake"  
"You aren't a mistake Danielle" Danny says sternly and I smile at him.  
"So you two are near identical twins?" Jazz asks "Genetic wise?"  
"I guess" Danny says  
"I'm his third cousin once removed" I pipe up and Danny chuckles, that had become a bit of a joke between us.  
"Still though that makes her a Fenton, and Fenton and a Fenton is a Fenton. Welcome to the family Dani" Danny's dad says and I looked at him shocked.  
"What?!" I exclaim.  
"I think you just got adopted" Danny says and I look at him stunned. I was Fenton now?


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**HOLY SH*T! I did not think this was going to be as popular as this! Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, and Mr. Scar17 for reviewing/following/favoriting! Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Dani POV

I spent the rest of that night in a kind of daze, not really sure if this was real or not. Was I really Dani _Fenton _now? Did this mean Danny is my big brother? Jazz my big sister? Were Danny's parents now my parents? I shake my head as I was sitting on the couch alone.

Danny was out with his friends hunting ghosts, Jazz was writing a thesis on ghosts and Danny's dad or I mean my dad or I don't know! Was working on the Spectra Speeder. I twiddle my thumbs uncertain of what to do. I felt so, so _weird. _It was like a mixture of happiness, disbelief, incredulously, uncertainty and want. I bury my face in my hands I was so confused.  
"Dani what's wrong?" I look up and see Danny's or my mom or- oh I give up! Standing there.  
"I'm just… confused" I answer looking down at my feet. She sits down next to me and drapes an arm across my shoulders.  
"Its natural sweetie" She says and smiles at me "Jack's announcement was, unexpected. Do you even want to be a Fenton?"  
I bite my lip and look around  
"You don't have to answer right away Dani. But we'll be happy to have you" She says and stands up.

I watch her go and contemplate what she said. _Do you even want to be a Fenton? _Did I want to be a Fenton? _Yes, _one side of my mind says _you do, you want to have a __**real **__family and have people who care about you. _But then the other side of my mind pipes up _No you don't! Family shmamily, all family means is having rules and doing what you're told! _My other side counters _But you'll be taken care of. No more stealing from vendors and stores. And you'll have Danny as a brother, think of all he's done for you! _My mind then shuts up. I decide to sleep on it and go up to the guest bedroom that I've stayed in before.

I thought sleep would bring me peace and answers but instead it brings me nightmares.

_I'm in ghost form standing in the alleyway I had been in before, in Elmerton. The sun had turned an eerie shade of sickly green. The wind blows straight through me, chilling me to the bone. I look around warily._

"_Well, well daddy's little girl returns" I whirl around and see Vlad floating there in his ghost form with that creepy, smug grin on his face.  
"Go away!" I yell at him and a plasma ray forms in my hand.  
"Ah, ah, ah none of that now" He says and I look down at my feet. I scream at the top of my lungs. I was melting, again!  
"Danny help me!" I screech and Vlad laughs.  
"Daniel isn't going to help you this time my dear" He says and moves to the side slightly. Danny is in his ghost form, chained up unable to move. Vlad electrocutes him and he yells in pain. Then he sees me.  
"Danielle!" He yells as I melt almost completely  
"Danny!" I yell for the last time.  
"Danielle no!" He screams as my world turns black. _

"DANNY!" I scream jerking awake. My door bursts open and Danny comes running in. I tackle hug him to the floor.  
"Dani what happened? Are you okay? Was there a ghost?" He asks sitting there on the floor. I hug him tighter and he hugs back.  
"It was Vlad" I say and bury my face in his shoulder. He rubs the back of my head in a calming gesture.  
"Shh, Vlad's not going to hurt you" Danny says. In that instant I know what I want to be, where I want be and who I want to stay with.  
"I'm staying" I say and stand up. Danny's eyes widen.  
"You're going to stay a Fenton?" He asks and I nod.  
"Wow, that must have been some nightmare" He says and I giggle.  
"You have no idea" I say and he smiles. He puts a hand on my back and I hop back in bed.  
"Get some sleep. It's the middle of the night" He says and starts walking away. I look around my room again and think of Vlad.  
"Danny?" I ask and bite my lip.  
"Yeah?" He answers and turns around.  
"Could you?" I bite the inside of my cheek.  
"What? Could I what?" He asks, cocks his head and walks to the bedside.  
"Could you…sleep with me tonight?" I ask nervously and he smiles gently.  
"Sure" He says and lies down next to me.  
"Thanks…. Brother" I say and snuggle next to him.

Danny POV 

I look at Dani surprised as she squeezes her eyes shut. I smile. _Brother… yeah, I think I can do that _I think and wrap an arm around Dani. _I think I can be a brother, a big brother. _I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Ah family cuteness. Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost Geeks

**To kill a mocking bird people! Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy and popie92 for reviewing/following/favoriting. You guys rock!**

Chapter 3: The Ghost Geeks

Dani POV

After deciding to be a Fenton, the weekend whizzed past. But here are the things that were probably the most important, or important to me:  
1. The Fentons officially adopted me.  
2. Danny and Jazz helped me decorate the guest room, so it would become more like _my _room  
3. Jazz took me clothes shopping for the first time ever.  
4. Danny taught me some tricks with ice abilities I didn't even know I had.  
5. Danny's mom, I mean _my mom _enrolled me in Venkman Middle School.

I was nervous about that last one. I had never, I mean _never _been to school. Unless you counted the time I was deceiving Danny for Vlad and made a surprise visit to his school.

So on Sunday night I decided to consult the expert on school: Jazz.

I went ghost and phased through my floor down to the living room. Jazz is on the couch reading a new book, this time it's 'Ghosts and Phantoms: The same or different?' Prank time. I chuckle and stay invisible. As Jazz goes to turn a page, I turn the book intangible.  
"Huh?" She says and tries to turn the page again. I turn it intangible again.  
"Uh-huh, very funny Danny" She says annoyed and at that moment Danny comes out. Wow I couldn't have timed this better.  
"What did I do?" He asks looking at Jazz. Jazz looks up at him.  
"Wait if you're there then-" She starts and I then turn visible.  
"Boo!" I yell and she jumps. Danny and I laugh as she tries to regain composure.  
"Nice one sis" Danny says and I smile at him.  
"Funny, very funny" Jazz says and glares at me as I sit on the couch next to her.  
"Sorry Jazz, I couldn't resist" I say smiling "But seriously though I wanted to ask, how does Middle School work?"  
"Oh right, this is the first time you've ever gone to school huh?" Jazz says and I nod "Well the way your school works is you'll have seven periods total but you'll only have them all on Monday, you'll have five Tuesday-Thursday and six on Friday. Not including lunch. You'll get schedule tomorrow that will tell you what period happens when and where. Each day the periods are different"  
"That's confusing" I say.  
"Don't worry; you're new. They'll help you out" Jazz reassures and I smile gratefully at her.

I head upstairs for an early night.

The next morning Danny's mom, I mean my mom (I have to get used to that) dropped me off at Venkman Middle School. It was early; I still had a good twenty minutes till school started. I get my schedule from the office and a map of the school. I decide to figure out my way around the school. I look at my schedule.

Per. 1- Mr. Spike- US History- R. 214

"214, 214" I say as I walk down the halls and then I see it. The door is open so I poke my head in. Several kids are there chilling out I guess. I walk in nervously and walk to the desk where a man in his late thirties is sitting reading Love and War by Leo Tolstoy. He is roughly six feet tall, has sandy blonde hair a wispy goatee, thick black glasses and is slightly overweight.  
"Hi, are you Mr. Spike?" I ask him and he looks up slowly from his book.  
"Depends, who's asking?" He says his blue eye looking at me over the rim of his glasses.  
"I am" I say and he smiles.  
"Then yes, I'm Mr. Spike" He says and sets down his book "Who are you?"  
"Danielle Fenton" I say and hold my hand out for a hand shake "But you can call me Dani, with an 'I'"  
"Very well Dani, it's nice to meet you" he says and shakes my hand.  
"I'm in your first period class" I say showing him my schedule "Where can I sit?"  
"Anywhere that's not taken" He says spreading his arms out towards the rows of seats "You're a little late"  
"Sorry, I spent one week at my last school and found I didn't like it. So now I'm here" I lie. He nods and I take a seat in the front. I look up at him to make sure it's not taken, he nods and I sit down.

The bell rings and some kids that were here leave while others stay. A bunch of kids walk through the door and take their seats. A boy with hazel eyes and semi long oak brown hair sits two seats down from me and next to him sits a Hispanic boy with black hair that's spiked up and dyed blonde at the tips.  
"Morning everyone" Mr. Spike grunts  
"Morning" some of the class says while others just look bored. I see him count the kids and nod.  
"Okay everyone's here, so here's the announcements: Friday Danny Phantom is going to make a visit to the school and we have a new student with us: Danielle Fenton" I hear a few surprised whispers and Spike motions for me to stand up, so I do "Anything you'd like to say Danielle?"  
"Yeah, call me Dani" I say to the class and sit back down.  
"Alright today is RSG day, do pages 1-5 in your Reading Study Guide. You can get into groups or be alone but no more than three people a group" Mr. Spike says and walks over to me and hands me a Reading Study Guide.  
"Thanks" I say and pull a pencil out of my backpack.

I was going to work alone but then the oak haired boy pokes my shoulder. I look at him.  
"Hey, I'm David Gerera want work with me and Alejandro?" He asks and the Hispanic boy waves at me.  
"Um, sure" I say and move my seat down. The Hispanic boy, I guess Alejandro had moved his seat to the other side of the table so he could look at us.  
"So you're a Fenton, now Fenton as in the Ghost Hunters, Fenton?" Alejandro asks eyeing me suspiciously.  
"Yeah that's my 'rents" I say and start reading the RSG.  
"You are so in!" He says excitedly and I raise an eyebrow at him.  
"In… what?" I ask  
"Our club of course" He says like it should be common knowledge.  
"We have a club called the Ghost Geeks, technically me and Alejandro are the only members but it's still fun. We read books all about ghost hunting and watch horror movies on the weekends" David explains.  
"And since you're from a family of Ghost Hunters, you can why we want you in our club!" Alejandro chimes in.  
"So, want in?" David asks. _Wow, if they knew the truth about me they'd flip _I think, but still…  
"Sure" I say  
"Cool!" Alejandro says and pulls a bracelet out of his backpack and gives it to me. It's a simple black braided bracelet with letter beads that spell Ghost Geek. In between the words is a little green ghost charm.  
"You have to put it on your right wrist" Alejandro tells me. I smile as I put it on.  
"Now it's official, you're a Ghost Geek" David says "Keep that on, wear it proudly. We do"  
Sure enough on their right wrists are bracelets identical to mine.  
"Thanks guys" I thank them.  
"No prob" Alejandro says "It's hard to find people who like ghosts as much as we do"  
The bell rings.  
"We hang out here" David says and grabs my map and circles a part "See you at lunch"  
"Seeya" I say and gather up my stuff.

Second period- science, third period-art and fourth period- English pass by quickly and soon the lunch bell rings. I head to the part of my map that David circled and there they are, sitting by themselves is David and Alejandro. I run over.  
"Hey guys" I say and across from them.  
"Hey Dani, how were your other periods?" David asks.  
"Boooorrrrinng" I say rolling my eyes and they laugh.  
"Welcome to Venkman" Alejandro jokes and take a bite of his yogurt.

"Uh-oh" David suddenly says and I look at him.  
"What?" I ask  
"Jeremy Wade, the biggest, meanest bully in all of Venkman, two o'clock" David answers and I glance behind me. A big ugly kid with a curly mop of dirty blonde hair on his head and lightly tanned skin heads over with a and equally ugly guy.  
"Well if it isn't David Geretard and Alejadumb" He says standing at the front of our table, he looks at me "Who are you?"  
"Danielle Fenton" I say giving him a hard look.  
"Don't tell me you're hanging out with these losers" He says and crosses his arms over his chest. I don't like him, I don't like him at all.  
"In fact I am" I say glaring at this Jeremy "And if you know what's good for you, you'll just walk away now"  
"Or what Fenturd?" He says glaring trying to look intimidating but I match his glare.  
"Or I'll make you wish, you were a ghost" I say "So my fist would just pass right through you"  
"Yeah right" He says and leans in menacingly. I growl angrily and am about to punch him when David intervenes. He walks in front of Jeremy.  
"Hey why don't you just go pick on someone your on size?" He asks while I glare at Jeremy.  
"Um, no" He says and punches David in the face. David stumbles back and I roar angrily. I jump up and punch Jeremy in the stomach. Jeremy holds his stomach and looks at me surprised. I stand tall and give Jeremy a look that's daring him to punch me. He grits his teeth but walks away with his ug-bud. I turn around to David.  
"You okay?" I ask him  
"I'll be fine" He says and smiles at me.  
"That was awesome!" Alejandro says and I laugh.

We enjoy the rest of lunch peace.

The next two periods are so boring I actually almost fell asleep during fifth period. Somehow I make it to the last period, P.E.

The P.E teacher Mr. Rank (I kid you not that's his name) is a big man who looked like he was a drill Sargent. I can tell I'm not going to like him. He herds us all into the gym and lines us up military style.  
"Alright class, I am Mr. Rank. You will call me Mr. Rank, coach Rank or Coach R. _No exceptions_" He says and eyeballs the class "You will do what you're told or suffer the consequences"  
That's when my ghost sense goes off. I look around as Rank keeps blabbing and see it or appropriately _him_, Skulker. Danny had told me about him. I look at him with a pained expression as he flies down in front of Rank and the entire class gulps looking at him.  
"Boo" He says and everyone starts screaming and running around the gym. I quickly run behind some mats and go ghost.

I fly up and look down at Skulker.  
"Alright Skulker ready for a lesson in butt-kicking?" I ask the hunter and he looks up at me.  
"Ah, the ghost girl. You and the ghost boy are going to make excellent trophies" He says and aims a gun at me.  
"I doubt it" I say and blast him with a plasma ray. He dodges and shoots missiles at me. I fly downwards, land and look up. Of course, they're tracking missiles. I jump out of the way as they explode behind me leaving a huge crater. I blast at Skulker and actually hit one of suit's wings. I smile as he lands on the ground and shoots a plasma ray at me. I try to jump but it's too late and the blast gets me. I slam into one of the gym's walls. Skulker then punches me so hard the wall actually breaks and I fly through it.  
"Ugh" I groan and get up shakily. The bell rings and as everyone is let out they see Skulker and me.

"I was expecting more of a challenge ghost girl, but prey is prey" He says and prepares to blast me again. My eyes widen as he blasts at me. I make a shield around myself. Hey I made a shield around myself!  
"You want a challenge? Here's one" I say and blast him with a huge orb of plasma. He flies backwards and I smile. Skulker roars angrily and fires some missiles at me again. I turn intangible then see where the missiles are going. They're going to hit David!  
"David!" I yelp and tackle him to the ground turning us both intangible. The missiles explode around us and I get off David quickly.  
"How did you-" He starts  
"Go!" I yell at him and he runs. But then I'm blasted in the back. I slam into the floor and my vision turns blurry. I roll over and Skulker puts his foot on my chest.  
"Say good bye ghost girl" He says smiling the barrel of his gun right in my face. My eyes widen but the blast never comes because Skulker is blasted off of me. I look up and see Danny floating in the air with another plasma ray at the ready in his hand.  
"You know if you're going to keep hunting us, the least you can do is hunt us where there isn't any people around" He says crossing his arms and I snicker. I fly up to him.  
"Hey brother" I say smiling.  
"Hey Dani" He says "How was school? And when did he happen?"  
"You want to ask questions or do you want to kick some butt?" I say smiling. He smiles too and we both look at Skulker. We land in perfect synchronization and blast him at the same time. Skulker slams into the wall and Danny takes out the Fenton Thermos.  
"See you next time Skulker" I say and Danny sucks him into the thermos.

"Say cheese!" Me and Danny both turn around to have a flash nearly blind us. A nerdy kid with a camera is there smiling.  
"This is going in the news for sure! Two Danny Phantoms!" He says and I look up at Danny who nods.  
"It's Dani with an 'I' for me" I say and me and Danny fly home.


	4. Chapter 4:Discovered?

**Two updates in on day? What? Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest) and princessbinas for reviewing/following/favoriting. Stay awesome!**

Chapter 4: Discovered?

Dani's POV

The next day the school is buzzing with excitement. People were calling Dani a hero for two reasons. One she fought Skulker with Danny Phantom and two; she stopped the new P.E teacher Mr. Rank from teaching. I was pretty proud of myself.

"It was so cool!" Alejandro says "Two Danny Phantoms! _Two!_"  
"She saved us from Mr. Rank, so I'm glad" David says.  
"What do you think Dani?" Alejandro asks me.  
"I think she's cool" I say. It felt funny talking about myself in third person, which I learned about this morning courtesy of Jazz.  
"Yeah she is" David says and looks at me with a kind of knowing gaze. _Did he figure it out? _I think. I really hope not. The bell rings and we head to first period.

"So what should start calling Danny and Dani?" Alejandro says as we take our seats  
"What?" I ask  
"Well it's clear they're a team so they should have a team name like Double D or Phantom Phasers or something like that" Alejandro explains and I shake my head.  
"Morning class" Mr. Spike says and as always he answered by a few grunts.  
"Alright everyone's here and there's no new announcements, so open your textbooks to page 30 and let's read about Plymouth" We open our textbooks and everyone starts reading. I jot down notes as we do so, but the gossip girls in the back were making it hard to focus. I turn around and glare at them.

"Could you be quiet?" I hiss at them  
"Turn around Fenturd" A blonde with mean blue eyes snaps. My eyes narrow but I hear Mr. Spike clear his throat.  
"Do you have anything to add Ms. Fenton?" He asks and I look down.  
"No" I say  
"Then please stop gossiping with your friends and keep reading" He says and goes back to reading. Before reading I give the blonde my best kill-you-later look.

Many notes and sections later the bell rings and we leave.  
"Who was that blonde?" I ask glaring at her.  
"That was Seri Loraine" David answers "As I'm sure you've figured out the most popular girl and the gossip queen"  
"And she's got a death wish, judging by the look you gave her" Alejandro adds.  
"Uh-huh. I'm off to science. See you two at lunch and you at art David" I say and run off to room 320 for science with Ms. Rayne.

"What is erosion?" Ms. Rayne asks the class after taking roll. I don't dare raise my hand. That nerdy kid that took Danny and I's photo yesterday raises his hand.  
"Steward?" She says pointing to him  
"Isn't the process in which rocks and other such minerals are deposited and decreased?" He guesses  
"Close" Rayne says "Anyone else?"  
Silence.  
"What about you Danielle?" She asks looking at me and all at once I wish I could turn invisible, which technically I could, but that kind of destroys whole secret identity thing.  
"Um…. When rocks change shape?" I guess  
"That's one of the things that happens sometimes" She says and I breathe out relieved. I see a few kids snickering at me and I pull my beanie down a little lower over my face.

The lesson drags by and basically it's about rocks and stuff getting worn down. Booooooorrrrriinnnnggg.

Then it's off to art which honestly I don't mind. Ms. Swan is one of these teachers who believes that we should explore art how we please. Basically that's her excuse for telling us to do something then reading a magazine. Today we are to draw something supernatural because of Danny's and my fight yesterday. So I get my piece of paper and my pencil out and sit next to David.  
"What you gonna draw?" I ask curiously.  
"Dani Phantom" He says "Dani with an 'I'"  
Once again I get that feeling he knows that I'm Dani Phantom.  
"Cool" I say "I'm gonna draw Valerie"  
"Who's Valerie?" He asks  
"She's a ghost hunter I know" I say and start drawing her. Somehow almost as though my pencil is enchanted, I draw her standing in the doorway of that old house that fell apart and it looks good!

"Wow that's really good" David complements  
"Thanks" I say and look at his picture. I'm stunned. His picture is amazing, it looks just like me! In his picture I'm floating in the sky, the sun is going down, my fists are on my hips and I'm kind of looking off into the horizon with a smile on my face. And it's not even colored in yet!  
"Wow, it looks just like me" I whisper  
"What?" He asks and I realize what I just said  
"Oh nothing! It's just really good. I really like it, it's kind of heroic looking and- why am I still talking? I such a spaz" I quickly say and start coloring in my picture distracting myself. He raises an eyebrow at me and starts coloring in his picture. I sigh with relief.

In the end my picture is pretty good while David's is a masterpiece. He made me look like a heaven sent angel.  
"Yours is a masterpiece" I tell him and he smiles.  
"Thanks. I love to draw" He says smiling to himself "It's one of my favorite past times especially since I've got like a photographic memory that way. I never forget a place or a face. I always remember a face"  
"Always?" I ask dots starting to connect.  
"Always, even if the person changes their look I'll recognize them" He says and winks at me. I gulp. I look around the room to make sure no one is listening to our conversation.  
"What are you trying to say?" I say dropping my voice to a dangerous tone.  
"Nothing at all. Dani _Phantom_" He says and my eyes widen; He smiles at me "You look really cool when you're all hero like"  
"You can't tell _anyone_" I hiss at him "The less people that know the better"  
"Okay, okay" He says putting his hands up in a defensive gesture "It clicked last night when I realized Dani Phantom knew who I was and was the same age as me"  
"Thanks" I say and then look at the picture "That really is a good picture of me"  
"I know" He says and the bell rings and he heads off leaving his picture. I watch him go confused but then smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Hang out

**What up fantoms! ****Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas and Deborahpflover for reviewing/following/favoriting! This chapter's a little dark but eh, I was listening to to 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson which kind of fits Dani so yeah... **

Chapter 5: Hang out

Dani POV

A few days after David revealing he knew my secret, we decided to tell Alejandro. We decide to tell him at out new hang out: Vlad Masters old mansion. The place was abandoned and nobody went in there ever, so it was the perfect hang out.

It's boarded up but that's no problem, they didn't board up the back door. We walk inside and I shudder slightly remembering the last time I was here.  
"Remind me again, why did we choose the creepy old mansion of a creepy old guy for our hide out?" Alejandro asks.  
"'Cause no one comes in here" David answers  
"And I can show you this" I say and turn around going ghost. Alejandro's jaw drops to the ground.  
"You're Dani Phantom?! You're the ghost girl?!" He exclaims and I smile.  
"Yep" I say  
"OHMIGOSH!" He yells and hugs me so hard I start to suffocate.  
"Al, she can't breathe" David says and pulls him off me.  
"Thanks" I say breathlessly; I look at Alejandro, who looked like he was about to slip into a coma "Alejandro calm down, it's still just me"  
"I know it's just-gah! You're half ghost!" He squeaks excitedly like an over excited fan boy. I look at David who chuckles and shrugs.

"You know what I just realized we've hung out here for three days and explored nothing. We should explore!" David says and my face pales  
"There's a good reason we haven't explored the mansion" I mumble.  
"What?" David asks  
"Nothing" I say as David walks away.  
"C'mon an adventure awaits!" He calls over his shoulder. Alejandro shrugs and follows him. I fly overhead.

"This place is huge!" David exclaims looking around  
"Uh-huh" I say absent minded. I had this weird feeling we were being watched.  
"You okay?" David asks and I fly down and walk beside him.  
"I'm fine but let's just say, the last time I was here it was not a pleasant experience" I say and look behind me.  
"Hey guys check this out!" we hear Alejandro yell from a room. The room is lined with bookshelves filled with the brim with books and there are plaques above the shelves. A plasma screen TV is in the wall on the right and there's a single desk at the opposite side of the room's door with a computer and a little name thing that says 'Vlad'.

"This must have been his study" I say floating above David and Alejandro.  
"I wonder what he did in here" David says looking at the books.  
"Well I'm no techno-geek, but I'm computer savvy and if there's one way to tell what someone's been doing, it's through their computer" Alejandro says and seats himself at Vlad's desk. He turns on the computer but it blares angrily at him.  
"Well that's no good" David says and I fly down to them.  
"What's wrong?" I ask and land behind them.  
"It's asking for a password but I don't know the password" Alejandro says and I think then shake my head.  
"Try Maddie Masters" I say and Alejandro types it in.  
"Password accepted" the computer beeps at him and I shake my head again.  
"Okay let's take a lookie here" He says and opens the documents

"Whoa this guy was more obsessed with ghosts than me and David combined" Alejandro says skimming over the documents.  
"Wow this guy was one seriously crazed up froot loop" David says and I laugh.  
"Oh, you have no idea" I say  
"Hey, there's one about you in here Dani" Alejandro says suddenly and my eyes widen.  
"Erm, that's nothing important" I say nervously.  
"If it's in here it's important" He says and clicks on the file.  
"Alejandro!" David snaps at him but it doesn't matter because Alejandro looks up at me bewildered.  
"Y-you're a clone?" He stutters and I clench my teeth. David looks at me shocked too. I look back and forth between them before turning intangible and sinking through the floor.

I land in the destroyed lab, in front of that contraption Vlad had bound me to that was to melt me. I sink to my knees in front of it staring at the floor.

My bottom lip quivers and I clench my teeth, forcing myself not to cry. Every part of this was messed up. I realize why for the longest time I just ran and travelled, because I would never be normal- _ever. _Even if I went to school, even if I stopped using my powers, even if I pretended I didn't know Vlad nothing, _nothing! _Would ever be normal! I would still be composed of ectoplasm and a failed clone; I would still be haunted by the memory of Vlad. I squeeze my eyes shut and plasma rays form in my hands. Hot rage boils in my veins.

David POV

"C'mon we gotta find her!" I yell at Alejandro and run out of the room. About half way down the hall I stop.  
"Oh and that wasn't cool" I say seriously  
"What?" He says oblivious and I roll my eyes  
"Reading the file even though she didn't want you to!" I snap "Couldn't you tell that was like taboo?"  
"Taboo?" He asks  
"Ah forget it" I groan and run down the hall.

We come to a hall that goes either way. I look down either way.  
"Okay. You go that way" I point down the right "I'll go this way"  
"Wait, alone? You're the adventurous one, not me" Alejandro says frightened  
"We can cover more ground if we separate. now go!" I order him and run down the hall.

I sprint down the hall and look at the various doors leading to different parts of the mansion.  
"Did this guy _like _being lost in his own mansion?" I ask myself rhetorically "Ah! This is going to take forever! This place is huge!" I say frustrated. I stand there trying to think of where to go when I hear explosions. I walk towards the sound and end up walking down some stairs to a room I would have even noticed had I not heard the blasts.

Dani is in the air blasting everything.  
"That's for the lies! And that's for _ruining my life_!" Dani roars and blasts a column. I hear footsteps behind me and Alejandro stand beside me.  
"Whoa" Alejandro says watching Dani rage.

Dani POV

I blast a machine several times until it explodes and then throw ice crystals at another already partially destroyed column.  
"And that's for hurting Danny!" I yell and plasma rays form at my feet. I spin a few times and try to destroy that machine that nearly destroyed me, but the blasts are next to futile. I growl angrily and breathe in deeply and a noise emits from my mouth I had only ever seen Danny do. A ghostly wail. The machine is ripped from the ground and everything around it is destroyed.

I then sink to the floor and turn back into my normal self. I kneel there on the floor breathing heavily a few tears brimming my eyes. I just stay there until I feel a hand on my shoulder. The motion startles me so much I jump backwards.  
"Hey it's just me" David says soothingly and my eyes widen.  
"Y-you saw that?" I ask slightly ashamed  
"The whole thing" Alejandro says coming up besides David.  
"Sorry you had to see that, but-" I say and look away.  
"Hey it's okay" David says and I look up surprised.  
"Yeah we're your friends, we get that sometimes we need to rage" Alejandro says with a shrug. I smile and hug them both.  
"You have no idea how much that matters to me" I say pulling away. David and Alejandro smile at me.  
"Y'know what? Let's get out of here" David says  
"Sounds like a plan" Alejandro says and we walk out of there.

We walk to Alejandro's apartment building, which is in a nice neighborhood and is painted a dull yellow with white trim.  
"Seeya tomorrow" Alejandro says and walks inside  
"Seeya" David says and wave.  
"Bye" I say and then David and I walk to his house.

David's apartment building is similar to Alejandro's with the exception that his apartment is huge and has a balcony.  
"See you at the assembly tomorrow" I say and turn to leave.  
"Wait! Stay here" David orders and runs into his apartment. A few moments later he hands me an envelope.  
"Thanks, I think" I say looking at it  
"Open it when you get home" He says excitedly "You can tell me if you liked it tomorrow"  
"Okay. Seeya" I say and walk down the stairs to head home.

David's POV 

I watch her go then head into my room. I close my bedroom door and smile to myself, I really hope she'd like the poster in there; it took me three days straight to draw. I sigh happily.  
"You fancy my daughter don't you?" I jump at the creepy voice that just spoke. I turn around and see Vlad Plasmius! I remember from the news way back when the disastroid was going to hit Earth.  
"Well that will certainly work to my advantage" He says coolly. My tounge seems numb.  
"What- what do you mean?" I ask hoarsely  
"Well you'll see tomorrow now won't you?" He says and I realize Dani's probably in trouble. I go to grab my baseball bat from when I tried to be a baseball player, but it's gone.  
"What?!" I exclaim and then I'm hit hard on the back of my head and fall to the floor.  
"Nice swing Skulker" He says and chuckles "It will be good to see my little girl back in my service"  
That's the last thing I hear before passing out.

Dani POV 

I walk in the door just as Danny phases through the roof.  
"Hey Danielle, did you have fun with your friends?" He asks  
"Yep and I learned how to do the ghostly wail" I say smiling and his eyebrows raise impressed.  
"Really?" He asks  
"Yep, what about you? Excited about your speech tomorrow?" I ask  
"Not really I've been trying to talk 'Mayor Foley' to getting me out of it all week, with no success" He groans  
"You'll do fine" I say "Just use your powers a bunch and you'll be good"  
"Advice from a twelve year old" he says chuckling and I glare at him playfully.  
"Just don't make _me_ look bad" I say and walk upstairs to my room.

I sit on my bed and open the envelope. Inside is a neatly folded piece of paper. I pull it out and unfold it. It's a poster, a medium sized horizontal one. The background kind of looks cave like and dark with shadows and ghosts all around. Towards the bottom I'm in my ghost form my hands are kind of out to the side with an orb of plasma between them, behind me to left, Alejandro is in a black jumpsuit that's kind of similar to Danny's with an ectoblaster pointing up with a little green smoke coming out of the barrel. David is to the right behind me in a white jumpsuit with an ectoblaster down to the side. On the top written in a kind of horror movie font are the words, Dani Phantom in: A New Adventure! Written in the corner is a little blurb: This time she's not alone.

I smile and getting some tape I hang it up over my bed.

To think David made that, just for me. It was like a movie poster and I loved it. I couldn't wait to tell him that's it's amazing tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: The Assembly

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover and IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 6: The Assembly

Dani POV

I fly to school the next morning with Danny.  
"So you excited?" I ask Danny as we land in the set up stage outside.  
"Honestly no" Danny says and changes back into Danny Fenton as do I "I'm gonna mess up, I always have"  
"You were pretty inspirational when you saved the world" I point out "I'm gonna split see you in a few"

I run to the front of the school where I meet Alejandro and David. I see Alejandro looking around nervously. I creep up behind him.  
"Boo!" I yell and he jumps. I laugh as he turns around.  
"Dani! Not cool" He complains and I make a dismissive gesture.  
"Whatever. Hey where's David?" I ask noticing he isn't here.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him or heard from him, which is weird 'cause I've known him for a long time and if he going to be absent he usually calls or texts" Alejandro says worried. I frown.  
"Maybe he's just late?" I suggest and then the bell rings "C'mon we need to get to class"

I walk into Ms. Rayne's class and take my seat.  
"Alright I'm going to take roll then it's off to the assembly" She announces and we wait just talking. I eavesdrop on the various conversations until one catches my ear.  
"I wonder if that girl ghost will be there with Danny" I recognize Seri's voice "I heard they're going out"  
I want to puke at that statement. Me and Danny _going out? _ Gag. I get up and walk over there.  
"They aren't going out" I say firmly and Seri looks up at me mildly annoyed.  
"And how do _you _know that?" She asks all snobby like.  
"I know the ghost girl, and trust me she would gag at that statement" I say  
"You know the ghost girl?" Seri asks shocked.  
"Well… yeah" I say. I wonder what her reaction would be if she knew that _I'm _the ghost girl.  
"I doubt that" She says and completely dises me. I glare at her but then Ms. Rayne makes us line up and we head to the stage.

I take my seat and look up at the stage where Danny is at a podium preparing to talk. I scan the crowds but I still don't see David. I don't know why but that fact makes me uneasy. The principle, a short squat overweight man with thinning gray hair comes onto the stage.  
"Ladies and Gentleman" He says into the microphone "Your attention please"  
Everyone quiets down  
"I'm glad to introduce, Danny Phantom!" He says and moves away from the podium. Danny takes his place and waits for the cheering to die down. I flash him a thumbs up. He smiles at me then looks at the whole crowd.  
"Hello as you know I am Danny Phantom, or as I'm more commonly called Danny Fenton" He says and turns into Danny Fenton "I'm here today to say, just because someone isn't s superhero doesn't mean you shouldn't treat them with respect-"  
"On the contrary, I think ignorant children should be treated as such" I hear an all too familiar voice boom. Then Danny is blasted before he can become Danny Phantom and falls backwards into the arms of Skulker who puts him in a chokehold. My mouth drops open and my eyes widen as Vlad lands on stage and walks up to the podium.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry for the interruption but you see I'm here for my daughter" He says "Oh and world domination" He laughs manically "Come out Danielle, come out"  
I don't move and try to stay unnoticeable.  
"Fine, I guess I'll have to persuade you" he clicks a button and a floating screen comes up behind him. It clicks to life and all chained up is… David. My eyes widen bigger than they already are. Vlad smiles menacing and presses a button. David is electrocuted and yells out in pain. Anger erupts in me. I stand up and walk out to the front of the stage.  
"Danielle what are you doing!" Ms. Rayne yells at me. I ignore her.  
"Ah there's daddy's little girl, now come back to me dearest or" He clicks the button again and David yells in pain "I will kill him and Daniel, understand?"  
"Yes…. Dad" I say defeated.  
"Good now, change" He says and I go ghost "Ha! Very good, now kill the Fentons"

My eyes widen and I look to my right where a couple of ghost had set down Jazz, my mom and my dad.  
"What?! No!" I snap at Vlad  
"Yes you will" He growls and slaps me hard across the face. I hold my cheek and look at him defiantly.  
"No I won't" I say determined and Vlad makes a tsking sound  
"Very well, Freakshow!" He calls and suddenly a tattooed ghost pins my arms behind my back. A tall, scarily thin, pale man comes out of the shadows. In his hand is a staff with an orb at the top.  
"Not that Vlad, anything but that" Danny says wide eyed.  
"Oh don't worry Daniel she won't be alone. You'll keep her company" Vlad says and Skulker brings him forward next to me.  
"What's he going to do?" I ask frightened  
"Hypnotize us" Danny answers and I shudder.  
"Any last words?" Vlad asks menacingly. I close my eyes and then look up at Vlad.  
"You won't get away with this" Danny says  
"You do not control us!" I scream at him. Vlad smirks.  
"Not yet" He motions the thin pale guy forward "Freakshow do what you do best"  
"With pleasure" He answers and brings out a staff with an orb at the top that's swirling reds. I look Danny with tear brimmed eyes before, the staff's orb is shoved in our faces and all I see is blood red.

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	7. Chapter 7: Control Freaks

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover and IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME for reviewing/following/favoriting! **

**And peoples I'm not gonna lie, this was fun to write with a capital 'F'. Oh and a fair warning the POVs change _alot._**

Chapter 7: Control Freaks

Dani POV

The red haze is a dark feeling. I welcome it.  
"Kill the Fentons start with Jasmine" Dad orders and Freakshow nods. I walk forward and grab this girl, Jasmine's throat.  
"Dani this isn't you! Snap out of it!" She pleads as I hold her by her throat.  
"No, it is child, now kill her" Freakshow tells me.  
"Yes master" I say and tighten my grip. This body would die. The other bodies would die. Resistance is futile. The dark is the only way. I see the girl's face turning purple and she gags. I smile coldly and squeeze tighter.

"No!" Suddenly I'm tackled by a Goth girl, Sam yes I remember, Danny's girlfriend, and now an enemy.  
"Kill her" Freakshow orders.  
"Yes master" I say and blast the Goth girl off me. She would be a fun body to kill. I blast her and then kick her hard in the stomach. She grabs me and lifts me up but I head butt her and she stumbles backwards and falls off the stage. I smile and advance on her.  
"Die Goth girl" I say and a plasma ray forms in my hand.  
"Danny!" She screams and I look at my brother who shakes his head and looks at the Goth girl.  
"Sam!" He yells and blasts at me. My eyes narrow at him and I jump in the air sending plasma blasts at him. He dodges them and meets me in the air.  
"Dani stop! We're your friends remember?" He says and I cock my head at him. The haze for a second starts to lift.  
"I-I" The haze crashes back down "Am a ghost, I have no friends" I say coolly to him and kick him in the chest. He falls to the ground. I land in front of him. He looks at me wide eyed. Suddenly a feeling comes over me. The red haze lifts I blink a few times.

"D-Danny? What- what-" I say confused before a red haze enters my mind again for a second or two I try to fight it but it's too strong; my eyes close and open again.  
"Die" I snarl at him and blast at him.  
"Ah!" He yells and rolls out of the way as I blast at him. _Leave him child, we are leaving _Freakshow orders mentally and I follow him and my father away from here.

Danny POV

"Oh dear god" I say watching Dani fly away.  
"Danny!" Sam yells and runs up to me "How come you didn't stay under Freakshow's curse?"  
"This is going to sound really corny, but I think it's because love is more powerful than any spell" I say and hold her hand. She smiles at me but then frowns.  
"What about Dani?" Sam asks and drops my hand. I think about her. Those glowing red eyes. Her voice had changed to a menacing, scathing sound that sent chills up your spine.  
"I don't know, but I do know we've got to stop Vlad! He's the reason Dani's in Freakshow's control" I growl and am about to fly off but Sam stops me.  
"We'll help her but we've got to stay focused. Stay calm" She says  
"Stay calm? _Stay calm?!_ Sam, Dani is being forced to kill people! She's a slave! And you expect me to _stay calm?_" I burst out. She sets a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know it's hard but we've gotten through worst" Sam says looking around at the shocked crowd who hadn't been able to move this whole time. Only now do they stir.

"That Fenton girl is evil!" Someone suddenly yells and I whirl around to face the crowd.  
"Who said that?!" I roar staring the crowd down. Sam grabs my shoulder and drags me away before I destroy anything.

Dani POV

I stand by Freakshow on his circus train. Skulker, Ember, Technus, Youngblood and his parrot are also present. My Dad stands in front of us.  
"We all have a common enemy. Danny Phantom" Dad starts slowly and I hear a few grunts of agreement "I have one mission in mind; destroy Danny Phantom and his pathetic friends"  
"Dipstick and his friends defeated you. Why should we help you?" Ember pipes up and Freakshow snaps his fingers. I bolt forward and pin her against the box car wall glaring at her.  
"Because this time I'm much more powerful" Dad says "You can release her Danielle"  
"Yes daddy" I say and walk back to Freakshow's side. Ember glares at me but I meet her glare.

"We are going to destroy Danny Phantom, but only if you swear you allegiance to me" Dad says.  
"What's in it for us?" Skulker asks and I tense. How dare he question dad's words!  
"Whatever you please" He says and I smile knowing that was a lie "So do you swear?"  
"I'm in" Skulker says "It'll be good to see that ghost boy's pelt on my wall"  
"Dipstick's dead, I'm in" Ember says  
"Me too" Youngblood agrees  
"I'm out" Technus groans "I don't trust you"  
"Danielle will you please persuade out uneager guest?" Dad says looking at me. I smile coldly and crack my knuckles.  
"With pleasure" I say and walk towards Technus.

Danny POV

"They could be anywhere!" I snap "How are we going to find them?!"  
"Danny we're doing all we can but you've got to stay calm" Sam says somewhat angrily "And besides did you see that when she fought you she, temporarily snapped out of the spell? That's the key, she still considers you family"  
"I know it's just" I slump onto my couch and hang my head. Sam sits next to me and wraps an arm around me.  
"I know, I know" She says. Then there's a thump at the door. I leap up and open the door.

On the doorstep is a huge box with air holes in it.  
"What the?" I say and open it. A boy pops out he has longish oak hair and his hands and legs are bound together, I had seen him before. He was that boy being electrocuted on the screen.  
"Where's Dani? Is she okay? What happened to her?" He asks looking at me.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all who are you?" I ask  
"I'm David, Dani's friend. You're her brother right?" He asks  
"Well yeah" I answer  
"Then where's Dani?!" He snaps and I'm taken aback, he really was concerned for her.  
"Freakshow and Vlad have her" I answer and David closes his eyes and exhales "Speaking of, weren't you trapped by Vlad?"  
"I was, he let me go and sent me here with a message for you. He said this time there's nothing you can do, that she was his and you can't save her" He says and suddenly he realizes who _she _is "Oh my god I'm such an idiot"  
"You aren't an idiot" I say and undo his binds "Come inside and help us figure out how to save her"

We barely start working again when the door is blasted open by missiles.  
"I'm going ghost!" I yell and change. Skulker comes in the door and I bolt into him and knock him out onto the street. I raise my hand for a punch but it's caught. I turn slightly and come face to face with Dani's red eyes.  
"Ah, ah, ah none of that now" She says smiling wickedly and twists my arm painfully behind my back. I yelp and back up slamming Dani into a telephone pole. I turn around and she tackles me to the ground.  
"No victory this time Daniel" She hisses and punches me in the jaw. I kick her off of me and she flies in the air. She frowns but then smiles suddenly. I turn around in time to be knocked of my feet by a sonic wave from Ember's guitar.  
"Hi Dipstick, remember me?" Ember says smiling and changes the mode on her guitar to a punch and strums. I hit and fly into a telephone pole so hard it breaks. I sit there dazed but not for long because Youngblood the cowboy this time attempts hog tie me. Kick him off of me and before I'm even standing all the way, a pink plasma ray is flying towards me. I put my hands out and blast at it until we're fighting with plasma power to win. I see Vlad at the end of the pink plasma.  
"Ah my boy why do you fight?" He asks snidely "You're beat"  
"I will not give- ah!" I'm blasted in the back and fall forward. Dani lands next to Vlad.  
"Good job, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter" Vlad tells her.  
"Thanks daddy" She says smiling at him then looks at me "Shall we put him out of his misery?"  
"Indeed we shall, go ahead dear" Vlad says and she walks up to me a huge plasma orb forming between her hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Danielle's Decision

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover and IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME for reviewing/following/favoriting! And oh my freaking god it was hard to sync this.**

Chapter 8: Danielle's decision

Dani POV (**okay peoples momentary break. I timed this scene to the song short hair from Disney's Mulan soundtrack. Go to YouTube, type in short hair Mulan, search it, click the one that says: Mulan Soundtrack- "Short Hair" it was uploaded by kurwaus. Start playing that song now for full epicness!)**

The plasma forms between my hands and I prepare to blast it at the ghost boy. He looks up at me with wide stretched green eyes. For some reason tears form in my eyes. I find myself faltering. The orb growing smaller. I can't do it, I-I can't do it. The red haze begins to fade. Dad grows impatient.  
"What are you waiting for? Blast him!" Dad snaps at me and I try to blast Danny again but something stops me. I close my eyes. Danny, Danny… memories that had been put to sleep wake up.

"_I'm Danielle, you third cousin once removed? Hey, you got any food?"_

"_Maybe it'd be funnier if I messed up __**that **__guy."  
"Wow, you like NASA and you already hate Dash, maybe we are related."_

"_Am I an imperfection? A __**mistake**__?" _

"_But you're not mindless like those other clones. I don't want to hurt you"  
"Then let my father have your morph DNA, so he can __**save me**__!"  
"He's __**not **__going to save you! He's using you! You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up!" _

"_All secure dad"  
"I still don't know how I'm going to get him to morph, unless… Unless you could overshadow him for me dear, force the transformation?"  
"But the last clone who tried that melted. What if it's too much?"  
"Oh it won't be"  
"But what if-"  
"YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME! JUST, DO IT!"_

_"You are not the boss of me!"_

"_You're helping me now?"  
"You want to talk or do you want to kick some butt?"_

My eyes open and tears are at the brim. Oh god what did I do? Then I feel Vlad grab shoulder and shake it. I grit my teeth, realizing everything I did, everything I almost did. All because of Vlad, _all because of VLAD!_  
"DO NOT HESITATE! BLAST HIM!" Vlad roars. I blink hard. The red haze is gone. I whirl around and the plasma orb grows huge between my hands. I hold it against Vlad and release.  
"You are not the boss of me! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! YOU NEVER WERE!" I roar and Vlad flies backward. I glare at him and blast him more. I slam him into a wall and sock him in the jaw, he pushes me off of him and I leap in the air and send ice crystals his way. I barely notice the police pulling up.

I grab Vlad's cape and send him flying down the street. I then bomb dive and kick him right where no man should ever be kicked. He blasts feebly at me and I dodge then do my signature move of spinning and blasting him with rays coming out of my hands and feet. He jumps out of the way and flies up. I fly after him and grab his leg he kicks my face but ignore the pain and fly up. I punch Vlad in chest and he spirals down and crashes into a building.

I see Freakshow and I fly down and grab his staff. Then I swing it with all my might and it slams into Freakshow's jaw and break the orb.  
"No! That was the last one!" Freakshow yells. I swing the staff like a golf club and hit him between the legs. He bends over and I then slam the staff on his back. He falls to the ground I notice the ghosts that had been helping Vlad fly away.

I drop the staff and run over to where Danny is lying face down in the street.  
"Danny!" I yell and flip him over "Oh god I'm so sorry" I put my head his chest "I am so sorry"  
Then I hear people running. I turn and see several police heading my way.  
"That's her! the evil ghost girl! Fire!" One yells, I jump in the air and turn invisible but slightly too late because a bullet grazes my side. I yelp in pain and fly away quickly ignoring the yells of the police. I wince and nearly fall out of the sky but I steel my nerves and keep flying.

A while later I fall to the sidewalk unwillingly and turn back into my normal form. I hold my side. I look back aware I could never go back… not after this. I nearly killed the only family I ever had, _and_ their friends. I blink back tears and flip my hood up and walk away. This is why I never should have stayed in one place, this is why I should always keep moving.

I look at my side and think of one person who could possibly help me and I was far from her apartment.  
"Let's hope she still likes me" I pray silently and start walking towards her rundown apartment.

I go ghost and fly up to the window. I peek inside and see her on the couch reading a magazine. I knock on the window. She looks up and I wave at her. She opens the window and I fly in.  
"Dani? But I thought you left town" She says and I look at her and move my hand away from the bullet wound which is bleeding still.  
"Help me" I say before blacking you and falling to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares, again

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover and IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 9: Nightmares, again

Dani POV

_I sprint down the sidewalk, I try to take to the air but bullets rip through the sky the minute I'm in it, so I'm forced to run._

_I turn into an alleyway straight into a dead end. I whirl around and come face to face with the policemen and an angry mob.  
"That's the evil one!" A man yells and throws an empty beer bottle at me. I dodge it and my green eyes stretch wide in terror. Once again I try to take to the air but a bullet grazes my side and I fall back to earth.  
"Time to pay, ghost" A policeman snarls at me and kicks me in the side. I wince and try to get up backing against the wall. Suddenly the crowd parts and Danny walks up to me, his head is slightly down and he goes ghost halfway to me. My bottom lip quivers.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything, please I'm sorry!" I say starting to cry. Danny meets my gaze with one that is emotionless. He keeps walking towards me until I've backed up into a corner.  
"I didn't mean it!" I yell at him. His eyes which I once found safety and comfort in are hard and full of anger.  
"Please! I'm sorry" I say the tears now rolling freely down my cheeks.  
"You will be" He growls and raises his hand up a plasma ray forming in it. I blink hard and watch in terror as he blasts me. _

I jerk awake and immediately wince.  
"Hey take it easy kid" Valerie says "No need messing your side up worse than it already is"  
"How long before it heals?" I ask looking down at my side which is wrapped up in gauze.  
"I'm not sure. I'm no doctor, which is why we should take you to a real one, that might be worse than we both think" Valerie says worried but my eyes widen in terror.  
"I'll take my chances with a patch job than with a real doctor" I say looking out the window.  
"Okay" She says looking at me oddly "But now I've got to ask, what happened kid? You looked like you were running- err flying for your life" Valerie asks and I look back at her.  
"I was" I answer simply "I did some bad things… but I couldn't control myself! It-it was Freakshow! He hypnotized me! I-I had no control over my actions, it wasn't my fault!" My voice cracks "_It wasn't my fault_"  
"Hey, calm down! I'm not judging you but what bad things?" She asks and I blink hard.  
"I was hypnotized and Vlad, he ordered me to kill the Fentons. My _family_" I answer "And I was going to do it! I almost killed Jazz, luckily Sam stopped me but then I turned on her. Danny stopped me that time. Then later I tortured Technus" I close my eyes remembering him begging me to stop hurting him "He did nothing for once, but I didn't stop until Vlad told me to and even then I've probably left the ghost so damaged, he won't be able to do anything for a few weeks. And if that wasn't the worst even later I almost killed Danny, _my brother_. As it is I don't know if he's alive, him or Jazz" I say finishing my story.

Valerie's jaw is on the floor. I close my eyes and prepare for her to ghost hunter on me and kill me. But she doesn't instead she nods slowly.  
"You were being used, I understand how that feels" She says "Vlad tricked me and I did bad things too"  
"We have a common enemy" I say shaking my head "Vlad's back if you couldn't tell but I think he's been arrested but I'm next, everyone is calling me the 'Evil Ghost Girl', that's how I got my bullet wound"  
"But you were under hypnosis, you had no control" Valerie says  
"Valerie, imagine you weren't a ghost hunter and you didn't know me. Suddenly the headlines are about a ghost girl trying to kill her own family and the town hero. Would you listen to anything she says or would you try to arrest and or kill her?" I ask looking at her exasperated  
"Well when you put it like that… no" She says and frowns.  
"Exactly, I've got to skip town" I stand up warily and wince.  
"You can't go now! you could make your wound worse!" Valerie exclaims.  
"Having a flesh wound won't matter if I'm dead" I point out and go ghost "I'll send you a post card from Colorado. If Vlad escaped I have feeling that's where he is"  
"Wait you're going to face him? Kid you're too-" I don't hear the last bit because I phase through the roof and fly towards Colorado.

Danny POV 

"_Please! I'm sorry!" Dani pleads tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"You will be" I growl and blast her. _

I wake up in a cold sweat. That's was the worst dream ever! I would never do that to Dani, never! I look around I'm in my room. I feel fine, so I get up, get dressed and head downstairs. My mom, dad, David Sam and Tucker are there huddled around the TV.  
"Guys what's wrong?" I ask and Sam looks up at me and just points to the TV. I walk over and look at the screen.

"And today's highlight: Evil Ghost Girl on the loose" My eyes widen as a picture of Dani flying away wounded pops up on the screen "This girl, Dani Phantom or" A picture pops up of her normal self "formerly Dani Fenton is a serious threat, after her father Vlad returned her true colors showed and she attempted to kill her adoptive family. Though it appears this wasn't the first time her evil intention showed" the scene cuts to an interview with a blonde girl  
"I always knew that girl was troubled" She say snootily "She was a part of a loser group called the Ghost Geeks but she seemed way into the ghosts for comfort. Like she was more ghost than human" It cuts again to another interview with a big ugly boy with dirty blonde hair.  
"Yeah Fenton was trouble, unlike her brother she was angry. Her first day she picked a fight with me for no reason!" He says  
"That's a lie!" David yells at the screen. It cuts back to the reporter lady.  
"You heard it folks, beware of Dani Phantom she is extraordinarily dangerous. Here's another picture of her and remember she wounded, get her now and turn her in to your nearest police department and you will receive a large reward" She says and I turn off the TV.

"It's not true" I say still stunned  
"I'm doing my best to clear her name but the public's in a frenzy" Tucker says "They won't even listen to the mayor"  
"We can find her" Sam says "I mean where would she go?"  
"I have a hunch" I say and go ghost "I'll be back soon"  
Before anyone can argue I phase through the roof and fly to Valerie's apartment.

When I get there I peek inside and knock on the window. Valerie comes out of a different room and opens the window.  
"You know there is a door" She says and lets me in.  
"I know but I've got to ask, is Dani here?" I ask looking at her pleadingly.  
"You're too late" Valerie says "She left three hours ago"  
"Where did she go?" I ask desperately  
"Colorado, she's going to face Vlad" Valerie says and shakes her head "But she's too weak! She's going to get herself killed, I told her not leave. She's still wounded"  
"She won't make it to Colorado" I say "I'm going after her"

I phase through the roof and fly away.

Dani POV 

I had to turn human just a little ways into South Dakota. I keep my hood up and stick to the shadows. I had seen the newspaper I was wanted, and seeing as how people were either inside or finding weapons I try to stay unnoticeable.

After walking awhile I lean against a wall and grit my teeth, my side was hurting like it was on fire.  
"Hey kid you okay?" I turn very slightly to see a man standing there.  
"I'm fine just taking a walk" I say and start moving again. I have to hold my side.  
"You sure you're- wait a minute!" He grabs my arm.  
"Let go of me!" I yell and try to pull out of his grasp. He pulls my hood down.  
"You're the ghost girl!" He yells and suddenly everyone stops and looks at us. Well there went the unnoticeable plan. I go ghost, turn my arm intangible and get it out of the man's grasp.  
"Get her!" another man yells and I take to the air. Bad plan. Bullets rip through the air and I'm forced to back to earth. I sprint down the sidewalk and turn into and alleyway straight into a dead end.

"That's the evil one!" a man yells and throws an empty beer bottle at me. I dodge it and my green eyes stretch wide in terror. This was just like my nightmare. Once again I try to take to the air but a bullet grazes my already wounded side and I fall back to earth.

"Time to pay, ghost" A policeman snarls at me and kicks me in the side. I wince and try to get up backing against the wall. Suddenly the crowd parts. My eyes widen. _Please don't let it be him please don't let it be him _I beg silently. But it is. Danny walks up to me, his head is slightly down and he goes ghost halfway to me. My bottom lip quivers.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything, please I'm sorry!" I say starting to cry. Danny keeps walking towards me until I've backed up into a corner.  
"I didn't mean it!" I yell at him. He looks up at me concern on his face.  
"I know sis, I don't blame you" He says and my eyes widen; he then looks back at the crowd "Play along" He whispers at me.  
"Please! I'm sorry!" I keep begging he winks at me.  
"You will be" He growls but instead of blasting me with a plasma ray, he tackles me and turns intangible. We fly through the wall and up into the air. He holds me against him.

"Danny I can fly" I say and try to squirm out of his arms.  
"Can you really? With a now even more wounded side? What were you thinking?! Leaving wounded like that? How could you leave again?! I thought we were past that!" He says angrily and I successfully fly on my own.  
"I left because I thought you'd hate me!" I snap. His head was down and now he looks up at me with tear filled eyes.  
"I know you feel like this is your fault but it's not and I will never hate you. I was worried sick for you! When I saw that crowd I thought you were- I thought you were" He stops talking and hugs me "I thought you were dead" He finishes and pulls away. I stare at him, dumbfounded. I tried to kill him, his sister and his girlfriend and- and he wasn't mad at me. If anything he was just concerned and then it hits me. He really is my brother, he's not going to abandon me, ever.

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Coma

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover, IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, bushlandghostgirl13 and Reyow for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 10: Coma

Dani POV 

As it turns out Danny was right and I couldn't fly, my wound was too bad. I was losing blood- quickly. I spend the entire trip trying to stay awake. At one point I do start to fall asleep. Danny stops me before I can.  
"Dani stay awake!" He says and my eyes stay open.  
"Am I going to die?" I ask deliriously.  
"No! You're going to be fine, you're going to be fine" He tells me but I can tell from his eyes he's reassuring himself more than me.

We keep flying and we make it the hospital. I'm barely awake as they put me on a stretcher and start pushing me away. I realize I need to talk.  
"Wait! Wait!" I beg and they stop. Danny walks over.  
"You need to be taken care of! Go!" He yells  
"You're a good brother" I say looking at him "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better sister"  
"We need to go" A man says and pushes me away.  
"Good bye Danny, thanks for everything" I say looking at him. He looks at me distressed.  
"Dani! No stay alive! Don't die on me" I get to see the tortured look of his face before doors separate us and everything blurs.

...

...

_..._

_I'm falling. I don't know how long I fall for- it seemed like forever and I don't know where I end up because everything's dark. I seem to be floating in oblivion. Vaguely I could see shapes morphing in and out of the dark. Suddenly the shapes begin floating by me. They're clocks._

_Clocks of all shapes and sizes. I watch them float by me then disappear into nothing. Suddenly the darkness morphs and changes until I'm standing in what looked like the inner workings of a clock tower. I take cautious steps forward_ until_ I'm standing in a room that has a clock in the middle only the screen is black. Above it is a bell. Gears surround the room and various clocks dart in and out of cracks.  
"What is this place?" I ask to no one.  
"This is my lair, Dani Phantom" a violet cloaked ghost says floating just in front of me. He wasn't there two seconds ago. His red eyes watch me with almost is that- worriment?  
"Who are you?" I ask him and notice he changes from a middle aged man to a toddler.  
"I am Clockwork, master of all time" He answers and changes to an old man.  
"Am I dead?" I ask him.  
"Yes" My heart lurches in my chest at that "And no" He answers and changes to a toddler again.  
"Yes and no?" I ask slightly frustrated "How am I dead and alive?!"  
"You are in what humans call a coma" He says still in toddler form "In reality I put you in the coma"  
"Why?" I ask.  
"You gave up the will to live, and that is…unfortunate" He says and I shake my head.  
"I didn't 'give up the will to live'" I say defensively  
"You didn't?" He asks humorously "Did you not tell Danny good bye? Did you not speak in past tense about yourself?"  
"I guess I did" I say looking at my feet. He's middle aged again.  
"I have foreseen the most likely future if you die and I must say the results are not… pleasant" He says and floats over to the blank screen clock. He taps it with his staff and a slideshow of pictures start playing. _

_The first picture is a funeral, all of my family and friends crying. Danny's off to the side head down and eyes closed. Then it changes to a picture of a tombstone- __**my tombstone**__ and Vlad is floating over it.  
"Now it begins" His voice echoes. The pictures start flashing by quickly. Danny fighting Vlad. Amity Park in ruin, completely over run by ghosts. My family, friends in chains being forced to labor on statues of Vlad and rip down the one of Danny with the world in his hand. The chains spread across the world until the entire Earth is covered in chains and all I can hear are the tortured screams of innocent people and Vlad's evil laugh. The screen goes black. I step back horrified. _

"_W-what happened to Danny?" I ask honestly afraid of the answer. Clockwork now as an old man frowns and taps the clock once more. A picture shows up of my tombstone… and a larger one next to it. On the larger one it says: Danny Fenton/Phantom, hero of the world and a beloved friend. Forever in our hearts.  
"No! NO! This can't happen, it-it can't!" I yell at Clockwork who frowns again.  
"Calm yourself child, this is not yet the sealed future. Time is always changing, no path is certain. You can stop this but I cannot guarantee anything other than: without you, the world is lost" Clockwork says as a middle aged man again. I look down at the floor.  
"How long do I have until this is certain?" I ask  
"One day" He says "You've been in your coma for a week already"  
"WHAT?!" I yell shocked  
"When you are ready, go through the portal" Clockwork says and gestures to a screen where Danny, Jazz, my mom and dad are in a hospital room around me. I don't have to think a second longer. I fly through the portal. _

Beep….beep…..beep…  
That's all I hear at first. I don't open my eyes, I feel too weak to even do that yet.  
"Is she ever going to wake up?" I hear Jazz ask sadly.  
"She will!" Danny snaps at her  
"But she been like this since-" Jazz starts  
"She will wake up! She has to" Danny's voice cracks. My eyes open a tiny bit and I turn my head slightly to look at Danny.  
"Danny? What's the trouble?" I croak and Danny whirls around.  
"Danielle!" He screams happily and hugs me. I can't move my arms yet so I just let him hug me.  
"Danny, I can't breathe" I say humorously. He pulls away with tear filled eyes.  
"Don't do that again okay?" He says  
"No promises" I smirk weakly. He smiles and wipes away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. My face becomes serious.  
"What is it?" Danny asks noticing my change in attitude.  
"Is Vlad arrested?" I ask  
"No" He says and I blink hard.  
"He needs to be" I try to sit up but immediately have lie back down "If he's still alive we're still in danger. The whole world is still in danger"  
"Right now you need to rest" Danny says and tucks a few strands of my hair behind my ear.  
"I just spent a week resting" I retort "I need to get up"  
"Not until the doctors says so" Danny says firmly and I pout. Then the rest of my family comes over smiling and I almost forget my feeling of dread. Almost.

**Okay i realize these last few chapters have been really angsty and for that i apologize but i promise the next few chapters are gonna be full of spunk! Or as spunky as you get it when you're geek that's whiter than sour cream writing this...heh...**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to hell- I mean school

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover, IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, bushlandghostgirl13, Reyow, Revengerz for reviewing/following/favoriting! Sorry for late update but if i were you i'd get used to every other day updates. High School, bleh.**

Chapter 11: Back to hell-I mean school

Dani POV

After spending another antagonizing long week in the hospital, I'm finally released. But I'm still worried, I keep trying to convince Danny that we need to find Vlad but he won't listen. He's being way too protective of me.

Tucker had cleared my name during the time I was in the hospital, though it's clear by the way pedestrians glare at me they still don't trust me. And to make things worse I got out of the hospital just in time for school. Ugh.

After freshening up me and Danny head to my school. I keep my head down and keep walking to the school, blocking the glares sent my way.  
"Ignore them" Danny whispers to me and I smile at him.  
"Pssh, they don't bother me" I say dismissively.

"Well at least you can get back to school" He says just outside Venkman and I stop and stare at him.  
"We should be worrying about Vlad!" I snap "Not school!"  
"Please drop it, wherever Vlad is he's in hiding" Danny says sternly "Just be good at school okay?"  
"I do my best" I say and storm into the school.

I get my late pass and head to first period. Hell number one here I come. I walk inside the classroom and immediately class stops and everyone either stares at me or glares at me.  
"Ah, Ms. Phantom nice of you to join us" Mr. Spike says his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Thanks" I mumble and take my seat next to David. I'm glad there's not much time left in class because I felt like a bug under a microscope. David looks at me sympathetically but I ignore him. I don't need sympathy. The bell rings and I head to science.

It's the same in science. Walk inside, be glared at and spend the rest of the period be stared down.

Art is the worst though. Definitely the worst. I walk inside with David and we take our seats.  
"Alright class today we're going to draw something evil and at the end will show some kid's art" Ms. Swan says. I suddenly have a really, _really _bad feeling about this. I look over at David who shrugs and starts drawing. I draw the only thing that comes to mind as being truly, purely evil. Vlad. I draw him laughing manically fighting me and Danny. I glance over at David's work and see he had done something similar.

He too drew Vlad only his also has Freakshow, Skulker, Ember, and Youngblood all standing on the assembly stage with evil grins.  
"Freakshow's nose is pointier" I say and David smiles  
"Thanks for criticism, I didn't really get to see them all clearly" He says and looks at mine "I'd put a little more shading on Vlad, mostly on his face so you'll bring attention to his eyes"  
"Thanks" I say and do as he says. Sure enough it looks better. Then Ms. Swan calls for everyone's attention.

"Alright class, raise your hands if you want to share your art" She says so I raise my hand. She doesn't call on me. Instead she calls on Jeremy Wade; I didn't even know he was in my class. He walks to the front of the room and put his picture on the overhead projector. My stomach does a back flip. It's me, granted it's not terribly great but you can tell it's me. It's me with red eyes standing on a pile of bones with plasma rays forming in my hands.  
"Very good Jeremy" Ms. Swan says and glances at me snidely. I feel myself become extraordinarily uncomfortable but I don't show it. Once again I raise my hand and I'm not picked. The next picture is also of me and it's actually pretty good which, is the bad part because it's a picture of me choking Jazz. Once again I swallow back my hurt feelings and hide it behind my face which is an unreadable mask. After this kid is done I raise my hand again. Once again I'm not picked. I begin to realize Ms. Swan is deliberately not picking me. She's as bad as the kids, whom she's complementing on their pictures of me being evil. Now that I think about it all the teachers who saw me acted like I was evil.

At the office the attendance lady had written me a late pass as quickly as possible, then handed it to me with a shaking hand like she was afraid me. She was. And then Mr. Spike, the entire period he made sarcastic comments that were indirectly pointed at me. Even in science when kids somehow made jokes about me Ms. Rayne did nothing to stop them. And now Ms. Swan who was more or less encouraging my peers to make fun of me. This could quite literally be the worst day of my life.

But the real picture that stabs me is one of Vlad and me standing together, Vlad has a hand on my shoulder and I look _happy _to be with him.  
"Very good Janet, you captured the father-daughter concept" Ms. Swan says and I snap. I stand up and glare at her.  
"That man is _not _my father! He's an evil creature who shouldn't be allowed to live!" I yell at Swan.  
"That isn't what it looked like on the assembly day or on the news" She says calmly and my mouth drops open in shock. I'm glad the bell rings and David drags me out of there, 'cause I was seriously considering blasting Swan.

English passes by just as torturous. We were to write short stories about _anything _so of course everyone wrote short horror stories about me.

I just sit at the lunch table honestly kind of in a daze.  
"Hey you okay?" Alejandro asks  
"I'm fine, just great" I growl. Alejandro glances at David.  
"She kind of been the butt of everyone's jokes, pranks and taunts today" David explains. I nod and put my head down on the table. David puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I sigh heavily and smile at David.

For a second everything's kind of okay. I've got my two best friends with me and we were planning to have a horror movie marathon on Saturday. The peace is then shattered in a quick swipe when Jeremy comes over.  
"Hey did you like my picture Fenturd?" He asks snidely. I glare at him.  
"I'm not in the mood Jeremy, just walk away" I warn him. He smiles.  
"Or what?" he shoves me out of my seat onto the ground "You gonna go ghost on me? Huh?"  
"Maybe" I growl and stand up. A group of kids start to gather around us.  
"Well then, go ghost" He says and shoves me again "Go ahead and go ghost why don'tcha?"  
I stumble backwards and am then shoved by one of Jeremy's ug-buds.  
"Yeah go ghost, Fenturd" He snarls and kicks my shin. I step back and ball my fists. I don't fight though that was the last thing I needed to do. Another ug-bud steps forward and I step back, right into ug-bud #1's arms. He hooks his arms under my arms to hold me in place. Ug-bud #2 punches me in the face. I wince but I don't fall. Now Jeremy steps forward, he aims a punch at my jaw but thinking on instinct I go ghost and turn intangible. So Jeremy punches ug-bud #1. I step forward and look back now visible again. I see a teacher weaving his way through the crowd and I quickly change back to normal and disappear into the crowd. For the umpteenth time today the bell saves my butt.

Math with Mr. Rees passes by torturously and that's without being taunted. That's just math.

Next period, sixth period is choir. I actually liked choir because I could sing pretty good. But today I more or less mumble the song we're singing currently because of the mood I'm in. Ms. Renolds notices my mood. I like Mrs. Renolds; she's a kind auburn haired lady with gray eyes and peach tone skin.  
"Alright good practice everyone" She says as we take our seats again "Now for the rest of the week you will be working on your own songs. On Friday _everyone _is going to sing a song in front of the class that they chose. You may be in quartets but no bigger. Keep your song choice appropriate for school. Any questions?"  
Seri's hand shoots up in the air.  
"Seri?" Mrs. Renolds says and Seri glances at me meanly, before looking back at Renolds.  
"Yes, Mrs. Renolds are _ghosts _allowed to participate?" She asks sickly sweet. I glare at her.  
"Please keep questions appropriate for school Seri" Renolds says and the bell rings "Make sure to tell me your song choices!" She calls after the class as they swarm out the door. I start to leave.

"Dani? A minute please?" Renolds says and I stop. I turn around to face her.  
"Yes Mrs. Renolds?" I ask her.  
"Are you okay? You seem, down" She asks  
"You aren't going to make some crack about me being evil?" I ask kinda of shocked.  
"No, is that what's going on?" She asks  
"Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle" I say smiling. She smiles sadly at me.  
"Well if you need anything, I'm here to help" She says and I nod.  
"Thanks" I say and walk out the door.

In P.E we're doing soccer so naturally everyone 'accidently' kicks me in the legs or body checks me. And if that wasn't bad enough the ug-bud from the lunch fight had left me with a huge black eye. I fly home after school dreading when I actually got to my house.

I phase into my room and look at my mirror. I grimace and move my bangs so they cover my black eye. I smile half-heartedly and head downstairs for dinner.  
"So how was everyone's day?" Mom asks  
"Pretty good" Danny answer light-heartedly  
"Good" Jazz says.  
"Fine" I grunt and swallow some more meatloaf. I'm careful to keep my face hidden.  
"Are you sure Dani?" Mom asks and I grind my teeth together.  
"Yes" I growl  
"Are you certain you seem kind of-" She starts and I cut her off.  
"I said fine. Okay? Get off my back" I growl and glare down at my feet. I push my plate away "Can I be excused?"  
"Sure honey" Mom says and I run upstairs to my room.

I slam the door shut behind me and then sink to the floor. I blink hard and look at the wall my bed is against. All around my bed taped to the wall is pictures I drew in the hospital. I get up and walk over. Some of these pictures are recent, but all of them embody my fears. I look at all of them. Most of them were really sad which is why I didn't let anyone in my room anymore.

One picture had myself in the choke hold of my evil self. It showed I was afraid of being evil.

I smile at the wall. It was good I drew these because now it was time for me to move past my fears, and I knew just the place to rid myself of stupid fears. Vlad's old mansion.

**People the picture I just talked about i actually drew. You can see it on deviantART. I'm Amaris-the-Demon, the picture is called Dani against herself.**


	12. Chapter 12: C-006

******Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover, IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, bushlandghostgirl13, Reyow, Revengerz for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 12: C - 006

Dani POV

I fly into mansion and look around. It really wasn't that scary. I was really here to see if Vlad was here. I could tell he wasn't.

I walk up to Vlad's study and go to the computer. I had just one more demon to defeat. I type in the password and look up myself. I open the file  
Clone: 004  
Nickname: Danielle  
FAILED CLONE.  
"I am not a failure" I say  
"No you aren't" I turn around and see Danny standing there  
"You aren't patrolling tonight?" I ask slightly nervous.  
"No, ghost activity been really low so me, Sam and Tucker took the night off" He explains "I saw you fly off, why are you here?"  
"I needed to come here, it was just something I needed to do" I say and stand up. I make sure once again to hide my black eye. He sees me do that.  
"Danielle what's wrong?" He asks and I look at him sadly. I move my bangs away from my eye. He gasps and kneels in front of me looking at my eye.  
"Dani who did this?" He asks worried  
"It's just some bullying Danny, nothing I can't handle" I say dismissively.  
"Danielle" he says exasperated  
"I'll be fine" I say desperately. He looks at me sadly but nods.  
"Why don't you talk to the teachers?" He asks and I laugh without mirth.  
"They're as bad as my peers. Danny this is a battle I've got to fight, _alone_" I say and he blinks angrily.  
"Fine, let's get you home and you've got to tell mom and dad" Danny says and I groan as we both go ghost and fly home.

Third person POV

She sprinted down the streets of Elmerton fast as her legs could carry her. Her wounds made her clumsy she trips once but gets up quickly. She stops only for a second.  
"I've got to find them" She tells herself, winces and keeps running. She sprints across the bridge and into Amity Park. She glances back and hears a low growl. That sound spurs her forward and she flies down the streets of Amity Park.

She stops and looks around the many buildings.

"Dad said that Jack's an idiot, would an idiot-" She stops when she sees the giant sign that says: Fenton Works, she shakes her head "Subtle as an elephant"  
She walks up the porch, changes quickly then knocks on the door. No answer. She hears another growl and her knocking becomes rapid and loud.  
"Please answer" She begs to herself, she could no longer feel anything where her wound is, that was probably not good. Dad had never been _that _mean. She shakes her head and pounds on the door.

Dani POV

The discussion about the bullying had been hard, I had never seen mom so mad, but it was over now and I was chilling downstairs in the living room. Then I hear knocking. I glance at the clock. 8 o'clock. It was kind of late. Who'd be knocking at this hour? Suddenly the knocking becomes rapid and I answer the door.

"I found you!" A girl about my age exclaims. But there's something familiar about the way she looks. She has white hair slicked back in a ponytail with a black bandana that has stars on it over her hair. She wears a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, tennis shoes and a red choker around her neck. Her eyes are pale ice blue with intensity about them that I had only seen in… I can't place it.  
"Um... Who are you?" I ask her.  
"C-Zero-Zero-Six" She answers and holds her right hand out for a shake. I notice on the inside of her right forearm she has a black tattoo that says C-006. Wait… C-006…like my clone number C-004!  
"You're a clone?!" I exclaim putting two and two together.  
"Yes. I have a lot to explain and little time to explain it cousin, please let me inside" She asks and then looks over her shoulder fearfully.  
"Sure come in" I say and she walks in but halfway to the couch she nearly collapses. I catch her and help her limp to the couch. It's then when I notice that her black t-shirt is wet.  
"Alright Zero-Zero-Six, stay here. I'll get the first-aid" I tell her and run upstairs.

I run into the bathroom and grab the first-aid but when I come out, Danny's in the hallway.  
"Dani? Why do you have the first-aid?" He asks  
"No time to explain, cousin in need!" I exclaim and phase through the floor. C-006 is still on the couch kind of in a daze. I walk over to her and lift up her shirt. Even I'm shocked by her wound.

It's a cut across her stomach but it's still oozing blood. I take out cleaning supplies and start treating it. Danny walks out and looks at me and C-006.  
"Dani, who's that?" He asks and walks over then inhales sharply when he sees her cut.  
"It's just a flesh wound, Daniel nothing to be concerned about" C-006 says and looks up at Danny.  
"Don't move!" I order her and she immediately stays still. I finish cleaning the wound and then I wrap it up with gauze. She looks down then up at me.  
"Thank you cousin" She says then straightens slightly "Now I have to tell you what I came here to tell you, Vlad is building an army!"  
"An army? Of who?" I ask and C-006 grimaces.  
"Himself" She says and Danny comes into the conversation.  
"Wait, himself? As in clones of himself?" Danny asks and she nods.  
"Yes he's stopped trying to clone you Daniel, considering your… 'Resistant nature', as dad would put it" C-006 explains. He looks at her confused.  
"Okay excuse me, but who are you?" He asks  
"C-Zero-Zero-Six" She answers him.  
"What?" He asks shaking his head.  
"It means clone number six Danny, I know because I'm C-Zero-Zero-Four" I explain to Danny. C-006 looks at me shocked.  
"You're Zero-Zero-Four?! You're Daniel's most successful clone?" She says somewhat excited.  
"Yes" I answer and she smiles then bows her head.  
"I wish I were at least somewhat successful" She says miserably.  
"What do you mean?" I ask her  
"Well I'm a failed clone" She explains "When dad was creating me he accidently mixed some of _your _DNA with his. Ergo I became a mixture of Masters and Fenton"  
"Wait, wait, wait hold up. A mixture of Fenton and Masters?" Danny asks  
"Yes, you see in his last battle with you Zero-Zero-Four, dad picked up some of your DNA on his glove. So when he was creating me I got a mixture of my dad and Zero-Zero-Four. Zero-Zero-Four is the reason I'm a girl and twelve years old" C-006 explains.  
"Wait are you saying you're a clone of Vlad" I ask  
"Yes" She answers

I share a shocked glance with Danny, before looking at the twelve year old girl version of Danny and I's archenemy.


	13. Chapter 13: Diane

**********Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover, IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, bushlandghostgirl13, Reyow, Revengerz and ZDragonswrath for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 13: Diane

Dani POV

I looked back at her and realized that's why I had felt as though I knew her. There was a few differences between her and Vlad, for example like me her face was more round than Vlad's but it was still a little narrow and she still had a sharp jaw line. Her eyes though large and round still had that sly look to them like Vlad's and she always seemed to have a smile playing on her lips, like she knew something we didn't or she had already won. Danny's still dumbfounded.

"You're a clone"  
"Yes"  
"Of Vlad"  
"Yes"  
"Of _Vlad_"  
"_Yes_"  
"And Dani?"  
"Yes, okay are we going to play a thousand questions? Or are we going to save the world from a crazed up froot loop?" C-006 finally snaps after all of Danny's many questions.  
"How do we know if you're not here to say, kill us?" Danny asks her.  
"Because if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead" She answers deadly serious.  
"What?"  
"And we're back to a thousand questions. Dad trained me to be an assassin. That aside we need stop my dad! We can if you will just trust me!" She says exasperated  
"Trust you?! You're an assassin and you want us to _trust you_?" Danny exclaims  
"Fine! If you won't trust me then believe me when I say I want Vlad dead" She says and stands up. She stares at Danny angrily before limping to the door and opening it. She pauses at the doorframe and shakes her head.  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll find someone else who will help me stop my father" She sighs "Thank you Zero-Zero-Four for the patch job"  
"My name is Danielle" I say "Dani for short"  
"It must be nice having a name" She murmurs and walks out shutting the door behind her. I look Danny and start walking towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" He asks  
"She's my cousin, I'm going to help her" I say and open the door.

Then I tense and my ghost sense goes off. As that happens Double o six flies into the tree just outside our house. She gets up and a black ring appears around her middle, it splits and moves up and down her body changing her into her ghost form. Her shirt changes into a red tank top turtleneck with two thick black stripes that start at the shoulders and connect at her chest then come to a point at her belly, making it look like a large black 'V'. The tank top stopped just above her belly button. Her pants had changed to red ones that have black streaks on the front like mine, her shoes turn into black nicer ones. She has black metal bicep bangles. She has black gloves and her choker had changed color to black and now had a small blue gem hanging from it. Her hair had changed color to jet black and was now in a high braid on her head. Her irises had changed from pale ice blue to blood red.

The thing that sent her flying a wolf- one of Vlad's wolf ghosts; lunges at her.

She back flips and dodges the bite. She lands and immediately blasts the wolf ghost with a pink plasma ray. It growls and jumps in the air intent clawing her but I go ghost and blast it. C-006 looks back and smiles, even though she didn't have blue skin or pointed ears, her teeth are sharp giving her a devilish look.  
"Thanks cuz" She says then sees the wolf charging again "I can do this"  
She runs forward meeting the wolf head on that's when I see long blades had slide out of her gloves. She uses the wolf's head as a spring board and jumps onto its back. She jams both blades into the wolf's shoulders and it howls in pain and rears up.  
"Whoa!" She falls on to the ground and the wolf whirls around and pins her.  
"Dani!" I turn and see Danny toss me a Fenton thermos. I catch and point at the wolf. It yelps surprised before being sucked into the thermos. I then see Zero-Zero-Six get up; she puts her hands on her knees to steady herself. I notice blood drops on the ground beneath her.  
"Six!" I yell and run over to her "Okay you're staying with us"  
"I'm...okay...Danielle" She says breathing heavily.  
"No you're not, can you fly?" I ask her and she nods "Follow me"

We go up in the air and fly into my room. She sits on my bed and I go get more first-aid supplies. As I start cleaning her wound again she looks at me sadly.  
"I'm just a number, why do you help me?" She asks true curiosity in her eyes. I look at her shocked.  
"You've never been thought of as a human have you?" I ask her  
"No, I am a clone. I, I need no name I-" She closes her eyes and breathes in. I've done the same thing. I put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Diane, calm down, you're not a number" I say looking at her.  
"W-what?" She asks  
"Diane, I think that fits you" I tell her and a small smile grows on her face.  
"Diane, Di-ane. Diane" She says sounding it out like it was some foreign language. She grins at me but because she's still in ghost form it looks slightly scary. I smile at her.  
"Well you know what happens now right?" I ask her  
"What?" She says curiously  
"Now you go to school with me" I say  
"W-what about dad?" She asks  
"Until you're healed we can put him in the back of our minds, but trust me we'll strike soon" I promise her.  
"I trust you" She says with complete certainty. That floors me.

**Hey if you guys want to see a picture of Diane i have a picture of her on my deviantART, it's called: C-006 aka Diane. Again on DA i am Amaris-the-Demon**


	14. Chapter 14: School yet again

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover, IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, bushlandghostgirl13, Reyow, Revengerz , ZDragonswrath, jh831 and Dcatbob for reviewing/following/favoriting! **

**I just realized this story is loooonnnng. AND STILL GOING! Can I hear a whoop, whoop?!  
*Whoop! Whoop!*  
Thank you Diane.  
*Diane smiles***

Chapter 14: School yet again

Dani POV

"This is a waste of time" Diane says as we walk into Venkman "We should be fighting our dad"  
"Calm down, knowing Vlad he won't attack for a while" I try to reassure her. Last night I had introduced her to mom and dad, and though they were reluctant with a little, ahem, "ghostly help" from Danny we convinced them to let Diane stay with us.  
"Exactly! We should strike while he's weak!" She exclaims and I poke her stomach. She winces and glares at me.  
"Mm-hmm, yeah you're all ready to fight" I say sarcastically and she rolls her eyes. "This is still a waste of time" She says stubbornly.  
"Hey look on the upside, me and you have the same classes" I say. That was also done with a little ghost assistance.  
"That's the upside?" She jokes and I roll my eyes. I see David and Alejandro waving at us.  
"C'mon I have some friends I'd like you to meet" I tell Diane  
"Very well" She groans and we walk over to David and Alejandro.

"Hey Dani!" Alejandro asks in his over excited way.  
"'Sup" David says coolly. I smile at both of them.  
"Hey guys" I say. They look at Diane curiously.  
"Who's this?" David asks  
"This is Diane, my cousin" I say and she nods "Diane this is David and Alejandro"  
"A pleasure to meet you both" She says and dips her head respectively. I raise an eyebrow at her but then again, I'd seen Vlad do the same thing so it wasn't completely unexpected  
"Nice to meet you" David says  
"Wanna joins our club?" Alejandro asks and I face palm. Diane raises an eyebrow at them.  
"We're all a part of a club called the Ghost Geeks" I explain and Diane nods  
"I'll join" She says and as if by magic, Alejandro makes a Ghost Geek bracelet appear. Diane puts it on and the bell rings.  
"Time for hell numero uno" I groan and Diane raises an eyebrow then smiles devilishly. I had seen Vlad use that look.  
"What are you going to do?" I ask her. She smiles wider and walks towards first period "What are you going to do? Diane? Diane!" I run after her honestly dreading first period.

We take our seats and I glance at Diane. She looks harmless. That makes me all the more worried.  
"Alright class we have a new student with us, Diane...Masters?" Mr. Spike says. My eyes widen. I thought I told Diane not to use the last name Masters. Then I look at her and realize from the look on her face this was her plan all along.  
"Have you a problem with my name?" She asks.  
"I just need to know if we're dealing with another evil ghost girl" He says smirking. I knew right then he walked right into Diane's trap.  
"Mr. Spike are you inferring that because of Danielle and I's father, we are evil?" She asks with a definite undertone of accusation in her voice.  
"Considering Danielle's-" Spike starts.  
"Uncontrolled actions?" Diane asks and stands up; she holds her hands behind her back and walks to the front of the classroom. Spike was in for it now.

"Do I need to remind you- all of you, that Danielle was under hypnosis? I would assume as a teacher Mr. Spike you wouldn't believe the rabble, apparently I was wrong. One might say you are deliberately insulting Danielle and I. Are you Mr. Spike?" She asks looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"And if I am?" He asks. She stalks up to his desk slams her hands onto the table and leans across it looking Spike in the eye.  
"I will make life here very difficult for you" She warns  
"How?" He asks humorously. She smiles. Not just any smile, _the_ smile, the smile Vlad gave to enemies he was about to destroy or manipulate, _that_ smile.  
"Funny you should ask, I'll show you" She says and goes ghost. He gasps then she overshadows him makes him walk out the door, close it and lock it. She then jumps back inside the classroom with Spike's keys dangling from her fingers.

"Three, two, one" She counts out loud and as if on cue Spike pounds on the door.  
"Let me back in!" He demands  
"Only if you promise not insult me nor Danielle" She says leaning against the door.  
"And why would I do that?" Mr. Spike asks incredulously. Her eyes zero in on Mr. Spike's War and Peace book by Leo Tolstoy.  
"My is that a War and Peace first addition?" She asks loudly and picks up the book.  
"Yes! Very rare!" Spike exclaims  
"My it'd be an awful shame if this rare book was, I don't know ripped apart page by page?" She says innocently. I can hear Mr. Spike's gasp through the door.  
"You wouldn't" Spike says completely incredulous  
"Wouldn't I?" She says and grabs a couple of blank pieces of paper off of Spike's desk before walking back to the door.  
"That's irreplaceable!" Spike yelps.  
"Just promise what I said and we're all good" Diane says  
"No, I am the teacher. I-" She rips a couple pieces of the blank paper loudly "NO! Okay, okay! I promise to stop insulting you and Dani on your lineage and the past!"  
"That's what I thought" Diane says and opens the door. Mr. Spike tumbles in and Diane tosses him the book. He catches it clumsily  
"Why you- you sneak!" He exclaims  
"It's all in the business" Diane says, changes back into her human form and lets the blank pages of paper float to the ground.  
"Ms. Masters you just earned yourself detention after school!" Spike says angrily but Diane looks at him completely unimpressed.  
"Ooo, spending time after school, scary" She says mockingly "When you've been beaten senseless few things scare you, Mr. Spike so do not attempt to scare me. It will ultimately backfire" She walks back to her seat.

"Oh and Mr. Spike, I will hold you to your promise" She says and Mr. Spike also takes his seat. He still looks flustered but that's not what's got me distracted, it's what Diane said _'When you've been beaten senseless' _that worried me.

When we're let out of class I confront Diane.  
"Why'd you do that?" I ask and she smirks  
"Like you weren't tired of being insulted" She says and starts walking towards second period. I run in front of her.  
"True enough but, is what you said in there true?" I ask.  
"What did I say?" She asks.  
"That you were beaten senseless" I say.  
"Oh, that" She says dismissively "I was being trained to be an assassin, I needed to be highly tolerant of pain"  
"So that was true?" I ask again  
"Yes" She says and keeps walking "How do you think I was able to that back flip last night, with a cut stomach?"

I watch her walk away floored. She talked about being beaten like it was last night's football game. I honestly was stunned. She had been through worse than I thought. I catch up to her and we head to science.

Science as always isn't very eventful, but I'm distracted thinking about Diane. I look at her now and realize she had probably trained herself to be as strong as she is now, and I thought I was abused by Vlad, at least he _pretended _to love me. Diane was probably treated like a dog by him.

Then it's third period. I stop Diane before we walk in.  
"Ms. Swan hates me, okay? Just don't- don't do what you did in first period" I kind of order her. I see her stiffen for a second before quickly retaining her calm look.  
"Very well" She says in a controlled manner. I watch her go inside confused. What was that? I follow her inside and we take our seats, Diane sits in the middle between me and David.

I am thankful times a hundred that Ms. Swan is absent and we have sub. The sub is an older man with short white hair and ice blue eyes. Diane's eyes widen.  
"_Numero kvin_" She whispers to herself. The sub stands up.  
"Hello class I Mr. Kvin" He says in broken English and I notice Diane move her hands so they're just under the table, like she was going to flip the table "Before start class I some business to take care of. Let me that out of the way"  
Then he whirls around facing Diane, David and I. Diane flips the table and she tackles me and David to the ground, just in time because a pink plasma rays fly overhead. I look at Diane shocked, she looks downright terrified. Then I hear a roar of pure hatred and anger.  
"_Oh dio bonvolu helpi nin per numero kvin, bonvolu almenaŭ kompatu Danielle_" She prays quickly to herself in a language I had never heard before then changes into her ghost form "_Kompatu niajn animojn_"

I then see why she's praying kids start screaming and I peek over the side of the table. Mr. Kvin had grown till he was nearly ten feet tall, he's now rippling with muscle and his skin had changed to a pale blue, his ears had become pointed, his hair black and his eyes blood red. His fingernails were now long and sharp and his teeth also.  
"_kompatu mian animon_" Diane repeats and jumps up. She sends several blasts at Kvin then runs out of the classroom. Kvin roars angrily and runs after her, crashing straight through the wall. David looks stunned.  
"What? What was it?" I ask him while going ghost.  
"His name was Esperanto, she was speaking Esperanto" He says  
"You know this how?" I ask  
"One of my other friends, before I moved here, he was a techno geek. He taught me some Esperanto" He explains.  
"Well what did Diane say?" I ask  
"Well I'm really rusty on my Esperanto, but from what I caught she said something along the lines of 'God help us'" He says worried.  
"Well then I'd better help her" I say and fly out of the gaping hole in the wall.

Diane is in outside in the lunch court dodging a swipe from one of Cinco's giant arms.  
"_Mi atendis pli ol defio_!" She yells at Kvin laughing. Kvin looks downright infuriated.  
"_Vi volas la defion?! Tre bone Ses_!" Kvin yells at Diane then blasts her. She flies into a tree so hard it cracks. Kvin smiles showing off his long sharp teeth.  
"_Kiom estas tio defio_?" He asks slowly advancing on her. She gets up shakily.  
"Ne estas malbone Kvin" She says defiantly then jumps onto his shoulders. Her blades slide out of her gloves and she jams both blades into his shoulders. Kvin yells in pain and grabs her off his shoulders. I then blast him the arm holding her. He whirls around glaring at me.  
"_Kunigante la lukto nun Kvar_?" He asks me dropping Diane. Diane shakes her head and looks up at me.  
"Danielle? Get out of here!" She yells at me then once again attacks Kvin.  
"Not a chance cousin!" I yell and attack with her. We jump back together dodging a swipe form Kvin.

"At the same time we blast him in the stomach, that's his weak spot" She tells me and an orb of pink plasma forms in her hands. I do the same and as Kvin charges we both blast him. He stops short of us and looks down at his stomach which is now a gaping hole.  
"_Bone ludis fratinoj sed pli venos_" He says then looks at Diane "_Rigardas kiel ĉiuj vi pene protekti kaj konservi falas ĉirkaŭ vi!"  
"NE! Vi bastard! ILI NE DIE!_" She screams at Kvin.  
"You see Ses, you also Kvar" He says then melts into ectoplasm. I stare at Diane who looked kind of, sad. She then looks at me with terror written on her face.

"Who was that?" I ask  
"C-005" She answers "A definite failure, he could only speak Esperanto and well, you saw his ghost form"  
"Why are you so upset?" I ask her and she blinks away a few tears.  
"He was a monster but he was still my brother. He taught me Esperanto, I taught him English. Had father not sent him after me, we would have been socializing like old friends" She says. I notice that like the entire school had seen that fight. She looks at them then flies off into the sky. I follow suit.

Esperanto 

_Numero kvin_: Number five  
_Oh dio bonvolu helpi nin per numero kvin, bonvolu almenaŭ kompatu Danielle_: Oh god please help us with number five, please at least have mercy on Danielle  
_Kompatu niajn animojn_: Have mercy on our souls  
_kompatu mian animon_: Have mercy on my soul  
_Mi atendis pli ol defio_!: I was expecting more of a challenge!  
_Vi volas la defion?! Tre bone Ses!:_You want a challenge? Very well Six!  
_Kiom estas tio defio?: _How's that for a challenge  
_Ne estas malbone Kvin:_ Not bad five  
_Kunigante la lukto nun Kvar?:_ Joining the fight now Four?  
_bone ludis fratinoj sed pli venos:_Well played sisters but more will come  
_Rigardas kiel ĉiuj vi pene protekti kaj konservi falas ĉirkaŭ vi!:_ Watch as all of you have worked so hard to protect and preserve falls around you!  
_NE! Vi bastard! ILI NE DIE!:_ NO! You bastard! THEY WILL NOT DIE!


	15. Chapter 15: Even more nightmares

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover, IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, bushlandghostgirl13, Reyow, Revengerz , ZDragonswrath, jh831, Dcatbob and FullMetalPhantom325 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 15: Even more nightmares

Dani POV

"I can't believe I just got back to school, and now I'm ditching it already!" I yell at Diane as we flew over Amity Park.  
"_Li sendis kvin, li estas preta, ni tuj estos tro malfrue_" Diane mumbles to herself and I glare at her.  
"Will you stop speaking in Esperanto!" I yell at her. She looks back at me sadly but then dives and lands in a tree. I follow and land clumsily beside her.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't think he would send someone after me so fast!" She exclaims "_Mi ne venos_"  
"I said no more Esperanto!" I say annoyed and she glares at me.  
"Esperanto is my second language, if I teach it to you will you stop being all upset about it?" She asks  
"Yes" I say  
"Okay" She says then breathes in deeply and shakes her head "_ni tuj estos tro malfrue, tro malfrue_"  
"What does that mean?" I ask her.  
"We're going to be late, far too late" She translates "Vlad already sent Kvin, that means five by the way, which means his army must be nearing completion. We've got to strike! Now!" She yells  
"Okay but how are we going to take on an army?" I ask  
"The clones need to be charged, dad had to get cheap with his cloning so I was one, the last clone that has a human side and a ghost side and two, who can survive on her own. The other clones have to be charged in the containment chambers every couple of hours or so" She explains "We take out the chambers now and the cloning lab and we're golden Ponyboy" She says  
"Ponyboy?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.  
"The Outsiders? You haven't read that have- did you get what I said before that?!" She says annoyed.  
"Yes" I answer  
"Good, let's go to Colorado" She says and I smile.  
"Let's do this" I say and we fly away.

OooOOOooO

A ways into South Dakota we rest in an alleyway. Being in the alley brings back memories that I flinch away. Diane notices my discomfort and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I smile at her then look at the sky. I try using some Esperanto that Diane taught me.  
"_Ĉu vi estas bone?_" I ask her.  
"Am I good?" She smiles "You're getting better, yeah I'm doing okay. What about you?"  
"I'm okay" I say smiling that I got what she taught me right. She looks at the slowly setting sun. She stands up and goes ghost.  
"We should get going" She says and I nod. I stand up and go ghost. We start flying again.

By night we had made it to Nebraska which is frickin' cold.  
"Maybe traveling cross state is why I decided to stay in Amity Park" I say shivering. Diane seems unaffected by the cold.  
"Eh, it's not that bad" She says and I smirk. We find a nice tree to spend the night in.

Danny POV 

I glance at the clock. Six o'clock. School let out two hours ago! Where are Dani and Diane? Did Diane kidnap her? It wouldn't be surprising at all she is a clone of Vlad. I face palm. How could I be so stupid?! Diane has probably been working for Vlad this whole time! And I let her be alone with Dani! I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I go ghost.

Step one, I need Valerie's help. She and I were on better terms now that she knew I was Danny Fenton and I knew she hated Vlad.  
Step two, time to go to Colorado.

Dani POV 

_Me and Diane take out the clone chambers successfully. Just then Vlad appears behind us.  
"My creations! Ruined! My lab! Destroyed!" He glares at us.  
"Zero-Zero-Six, Danielle. I should have known to two would be behind this" He growls and blasts at us. We jump in the air and Vlad comes after us. He gives me an uppercut to the jaw and then a kick in my back. Diane shoots at him and he blasts her lightly. Why was he being lenient towards Diane? He punches me in the face and I go spiraling down to the ground. _

_I crash in a pile of now scrap metal, which cuts me up. I try to get up but pain shoots up and down me and I have to lay back down.  
"Danielle!" Diane yelps and stands over me. Her blade is unsheathed and dripping with blood, Vlad's blood. A hole is then blown in the roof and Danny and Valerie fly in. Vlad flies over to Diane and I, and stands next to Diane.  
"Good job Zero-Zero-Six" He compliments and pats her back she looks at him shocked.  
"I knew you were evil!" Danny yells at Diane, who's standing over me. I then realize how this looked. I looked like Diane cut me up.  
"Sorry Daniel, you were betrayed yet again" Vlad says and flies away, leaving Diane looking like the culprit.  
"What? no! It- it wasn't me!" Diane yells as Danny glares at her. Him and Valerie aim there plasma rays at Diane and her eyes widen.  
"It wasn't me!" She yells but it's too late. Danny and Valerie fire at her. _

_Diane takes the blast full on and flies backwards.  
"NO! Diane!" I yell and despite my body screaming at me to lie still I get up and hobble over to Diane. She's lying scraped up, her clothes charred and ripped. Her hair is now undone and charred. Her eyes are closed. I kneel beside her.  
"Diane?" I whisper, She doesn't move "Diane?" I say more panicked and shake her shoulder "Diane! Wake up!" I yell and feel tears burn in my eyes "WAKE UP!" I scream.  
"Oh no" Danny whispers behind me as I hold Diane and sob over her dead body. _

I jerk awake. Diane looks down at me from the tree branch she was on.  
"You okay?" She asks  
"Yeah… just a nightmare" I say though I'm secretly terrified. My last nightmare that was realistic like that came true. I look at Diane again as she settle back to sleep.  
"Sweet dreams" She mumbles and I smirk.  
"You too, sister" I says and even though she looks asleep, I see a pleased smile play on her lips.

Esperanto

_Ĉu vi estas bone?:_ Are you good?

_ni tuj estos tro malfrue, tro malfrue:_ We're going to be late, far too late

_Mi ne venos_: I shouldn't have come

_Li sendis kvin, li estas preta, ni tuj estos tro malfrue_: he sent five, he's ready, we're going to be too late


	16. Chapter 16: The End?

**Thanks to FReeTOBeMe1311, ChopSuzi, DannyPhantomluver2, jeanette9a, phangirl135, Mr. Scar17, freezypop7, The Low Brass Dude, twihard5000, Harmony's Entropy, popie92, danifan3000 (Guest), princessbinas, Deborahpflover, IM-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, bushlandghostgirl13, Reyow, Revengerz , ZDragonswrath, jh831, Dcatbob and FullMetalPhantom325 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 16: The End?

Dani POV

I can see Vlad's Colorado lodge from here. I look at Diane who in the early morning sunlight with her elegant outfit and red eyes full of determination she looked like a scarlet ibis. I gulp this felt like another bad omen. In class before the assembly so many weeks ago we read the story "The Scarlet Ibis" and Doodle had died, he was referenced as the scarlet ibis. I swallow my unease.  
"Ni iru" Diane says and we creep towards the lodge. We phase through the door but for safety sake we stay invisible. We phase through the floor and land in a lab, a cloning lab. I knew this place all too well.  
"C-005, destroyed!" I hear Vlad's infuriated voice yell, we walk silently to where we could see Vlad talking to the Maddie Program "C-006 is smarter than I originally thought, but it matters not" He says and starts walking towards the stairs "Come tomorrow I will be the most powerful man on Earth!"

He slams the door and we creep across the lab to another door. We turn visible and open the door. I gasp, the room was lined in containment chambers each one has a perfect ghost clone of Vlad in it.  
"I didn't know there was this many" Diane says bewildered.  
"I know how to get rid of them all, get behind me and cover your ears" I say and breathe in deeply. I open my mouth again and the Ghost Wail emits from it. Containment chambers are torn off the wall and crash into one another, machines are torn out of the ground and slam into the wall. When I see the containment chambers are destroyed I'm able to stop but I'm exhausted. Surprisingly I don't change back into my human form. I see Diane come in from the other lab.  
"Quick work" She says impressed "I got rid of the other lab, it's a job well done"

I smile at her, but just then Vlad appears behind us.  
"My creations! Ruined! My lab! Destroyed!" He glares at us. Oh no, my nightmare was coming true…again!  
"Zero-Zero-Six, Danielle. I should have known to two would be behind this" He growls and blasts at us. We jump in the air and Vlad comes after us. He gives me an uppercut to the jaw and then a kick in my back. Diane shoots at him and he blasts her lightly. He's being lenient towards Diane and my eyes widen, this is exactly like my dream He punches me in the face and I go spiraling down to the ground.

I crash in a pile of now scrap metal, which cuts me up. I try to get up but pain shoots up and down me and I have to lie back down.  
"Danielle!" Diane yelps and stands over me. Her blade is unsheathed and dripping with blood, Vlad's blood. A hole is then blown in the roof and Danny and Valerie fly in. Vlad flies over to Diane and I, and stands next to Diane.  
"Good job Zero-Zero-Six" He compliments and pats her back she looks at him shocked.  
"I knew you were evil!" Danny yells at Diane, who's standing over me. I then realize how this looked. I looked like Diane cut me up.  
"Sorry Daniel, you were betrayed yet again" Vlad says and flies away, leaving Diane looking like the culprit. I start to get up, I needed to stop this.  
"What? No! It- it wasn't me!" Diane yells as Danny glares at her. Him and Valerie aim there plasma rays at Diane and her eyes widen.  
"It wasn't me!" She yells but it's too late. Danny and Valerie fire at her. I'm too late ag-  
"Time out!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

I fell something drop around my neck and I'm able to move again. I look back and see Clockwork floating there.  
"Clockwork!" I exclaim at the moment extraordinarily happy to see him.  
"You do not heed warnings well, do you Dani?" He asks and I cock my head.  
"Warnings?" I ask  
"Your nightmares, they are my doing" He explains "I send them to you to warn you about the future"  
"I didn't know that" I say then look at the now frozen Diane, Danny and Valerie.  
"Of course you didn't" He says. I walk over to Diane and look into her terrified red eyes.  
"Why did you freeze time?" I ask him.  
"I'm sure you know the ending of this future" He says and I nod looking at the now old man Clockwork.  
"Diane dies" I say looking at the clone.  
"Indeed" He says now a toddler  
"Can I prevent this?" I ask  
"Not as who you are now" He says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask  
"I can give you time controlling powers, I can show you the ways of a Time Master but it would mean leaving your family behind" He says sadly.  
"Will I save Diane?" I ask  
"Yes" He says and I bite my lip. I look at Diane, Danny and Valerie "Will you become my apprentice?"  
I look back at Clockwork and sigh heavily.  
"Yes" I say and Clockwork smiles.

I move Diane out of the way of the blast and Clockwork nods.  
"Time in" Clockwork says and blasts move but they don't hit Diane.  
"STOP!" I screech and Danny and Valerie look at me shocked "Diane did not hurt me; that was all Vlad. Diane is a good guy, you're going need to take care of her now brother" I say looking at Danny "I'm going to miss you" I say  
"Wait what are you talking-" He notices my time medallion "Where did you get that?" He asks slightly scared.  
"Good bye Danny" I say  
"Wai-" Danny starts to yell  
"Time out" Clockwork says and looks at me. We fly away.

"Time in" He says once we're away from the lodge. Clockwork opens a portal to the Ghost Zone and gestures for me to fly in. I look back at the lodge once before flying into the portal.

**We are Family is OVER! But We are Family: Across the Ghost Zone, is just beginning. *Devilish grin***


End file.
